Fallen In My Heart
by SaturnGreen
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome finally tell each other they love each other. But then death strikes them both. A song fic by Evanescence, R and R please
1. I'm Going Under

Evanescence: Fallen  
  
Disclaimer: Hold on a minute..*runs and skids across the wooden floor.  
Grabs eight ball and closes eyes tight shut and murmurs* Do I own Inuyasha  
or Evanescence? *Looks at eight ball and then sets it down and runs across  
the room and slides. Grabs a hammer, returns to the eight ball and smashed  
it to bits* It said Not Likely you loser! So I guess I don't. Oh well,  
what I do own is this computer and the clothes on my back. If I didn't own  
clothes I probably would be bare butt naked, but you didn't need to know  
that.  
Fallen for Kagome or Kikyo?  
A/N: This fic is a song fic. If you do not want the song fic version go to  
"Fallen For you" chapter. That is the one without the song lyrics. Anywayz.  
I hope you really enjoy this story. ^-^  
This fic relates to all three characters, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and the amazing  
non-backstabber Kagome!  
  
Going Under  
(A Kagome and Inuyasha Song. Kagome is talking to Inuyasha about Kikyo)  
"Inuyasha, you still love her don't you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they  
were sitting on a carpet of green grass over looking a river.  
Inuyasha shifted his body weight nervously, "She didn't mean to give the  
shards to Naraku."  
Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousands tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
She remembered the time when Kikyo took the jewel shard from her. She  
looked at Inuyasha, "She tried to kill you Inuyasha. How can you still love  
her?"  
Inuyasha didn't answer the question. Instead he looked away from her and  
crossed his arms.  
"Don't ignore me Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Please listen to me."  
And you still won't hear me  
(I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Inuyasha looked at her, but he was avoiding her eyes.  
"Tell me Inuyasha. Why do you still love her?" tears formed in Kagome's  
eyes and her heart ached. She hated to ask him and she hated the answer he  
gave her.  
"She trusted me and tried to help me," he whispered.  
She choked on her words, "I trust you Inuyasha. And I'm not going to try  
and kill you."  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again  
Inuyasha didn't say anything.  
Kagome got up, "Fine then.Inuyasha." She turned her back on him as the wind  
swept her black hair forward and stray strands licked her face. She hid her  
tears from him as she walked away.  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said whispering. "Kikyo."  
I'm going under  
(Going under)  
Drowning in you  
(Drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever  
(Falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
Kagome slowly made her way down to the river. She bent down and washed the  
tears away. How could he still love her? She loved him for who he was and  
Kikyo wanted him human. Why was Inuyasha being so ignorant?  
Inuyasha's golden eyes looked at Kagome. He sighed. His heart was split  
into. A half for Kagome and a half for Kikyo.  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts i my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again  
Kagome dried her face with her skirt and stood up once more. She didn't  
want to face Inuyasha. She didn't want to touch him anymore. She didn't  
want to help him anymore if it would cause her so much pain. But.she liked  
it when Inuyasha was happy. So it would be hard to see Inuyasha's fallen  
face as she jumped in the well. That's why she didn't leave. For Inuyasha's  
sake.  
  
I'm going under  
(Going under)  
Drowning in you  
(Drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever  
(Falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
She looked towards Inuyasha and walk back up to him. "Inuyasha." she made  
her voice strong, "I'm leaving.for good."  
Inuyasha stood up and looked like he always did when Kagome would leave,  
"You can't leave! Not now! You have to help me find the jewel shards!" He  
yelled and she winced.  
"No. I have to leave. Inuyasha, don't you see? Being here hurts me. I can't  
stand it any longer. It hurts too much," Kagome explained as tears hit the  
grass, "It hurts now, too."  
"Maybe the old hag can help you," Inuyasha said.  
"No! Kaede can't help this pain. It's a pain that will stay forever and  
ever," Kagome sobbed. "Goodbye Inuyasha!" She turned and ran.  
Inuyasha was too shocked to go after her.  
So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
I'm dying again  
I'm going under  
(I'm going under)  
Drowning in you  
(Drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever  
(Falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
(Going under)  
Going under  
(Drowning in you)  
Going under 


	2. Apology

Crisa Rei: I am sorry about not updating as well as I have used to, but I am kind of in a "Writer's Block" right now. I don't really feel like typing so much. Anyways I'll try and update by next week so keep checking in please and thanks for being patient. I appreciate it. ^^ 


	3. Bring Me To Life

Evanescence: Fallen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Evanescence although I think we all do want to own Inuyasha since he is so darn hott.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Bring Me to Life  
  
(Kikyo and Inuyasha song.)  
  
So that was it Kagome was gone. In a swift rush, he fell to his knees. "Kagome!" he cried out. His heart broke.  
  
"Inuyasha," a voice said.  
  
He turned around and his eyes widened, "Kikyo! Is that you?"  
  
She laughed, "Don't be childish. Of course I am. Who were you expecting? Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away and bit his lip.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
"Now is not the time Kikyo," Inuyasha brought himself to say, "Kagome has left.for good."  
  
She smiled, "Good. I was hoping she would. She gets in my way and makes you forget about me and my soul."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, "I would never forget about you, Kikyo. I always dream and think about you everyday."  
  
(Sorry that my writing isn't the greatest right now, but I have a stupid bug that has been going around school and I really can't afford to miss a day of school or I'll be swimming in homework. Curse the bug!)  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Kikyo glared at Inuyasha, "Like I have said before, Inuyasha. Your life is mine, not hers or anybody else's."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, "Kikyo." He turned away. Kagome or Kikyo?  
  
Wake me up inside Wake me up inside  
  
Kagome ran through the Inuyasha Forest towards the well. She was furious and her eyes were crying confused feelings. Half of her heart yearned for Inuyasha to come after her and the other half wanted him to except the fact that she was leaving.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Kagome spotted the well and stood before it. Her heart waiting for Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!" a voice called to her.  
  
She turned around, "Inuyasha!" Then she closed her mouth at the person she saw. "Shippo..." Tears formed in her eyes, "Shippo.I'm leaving."  
  
"When will you be back, Kagome?" he asked, curiously.  
  
Tears flowed out, "Never, Shippo! Never! I'm not coming back!" Kagome cried and she jumped into the well.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo screamed and tears fell into the darkness of the old well.  
  
(Curse my cold! My nose hurts! I need to get softer tissues ()  
  
Kagome crawled out of the well and cried in the shrine. Tears punctured the wooden floor. Her heart was in two. How could Inuyasha trust Kikyo and not her? How could Inuyasha love someone that tried to kill him many times? Kagome threw herself on the floor and sobbed.  
  
~*~ "Inuyasha," Kikyo said coldly, "You are just like Naraku." She laughed, "Jealous and confused."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Go to Hell Kikyo!"  
  
Kikyo looked mildly surprised, but regained herself. "Come with me Inuyasha, to eternal sleep in Hell."  
  
Inuyasha realized who he loved more.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life  
  
Kikyo went up to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, come with me. Our love will burn the flames that lick our bodies." She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him. Seducing him.  
  
Inuyasha stopped thinking and he grabbed Kikyo and forced her body closer to his. He inhaled deeply, her scent was dirt and clay. That was what she was made out of.  
  
"Inuyasha." she whispered in his ear, "Inuyasha." Her lips trailed away from his ear and moved for his lips. She breathed on them, "Inuyasha.do you love me?"  
  
At this question he pulled away, out of his trance.  
  
Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life  
  
He looked at Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo looked at him. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? You do love me right? You said it yourself you never forget about me. So why don't you answer me Inuyasha?"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome opened the door to her house and ran up stairs.  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?" Mrs. Hirugashi called.  
  
She sobbed harder as she threw herself on the bed. "Stupid Inuyasha! I'm such a fool! Why would I think that there was hope between Inuyasha and I? He's in love with.Kikyo not me!"  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
She wiped away her tears and sat on her bed. "I owe Sango, Miroku and Shippo a good bye. I'll go back later on. After I recollect myself anyway." She got up and went to the bathroom and started the shower.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
She laughed, "Of course you can Inuyasha. It is simple."  
  
Inuyasha turned away. 'Kagome. Are you all right? I'm sorry Kagome.' He thought.  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought voice without a soul Don't let me die here Bring me to life  
  
Kikyo frowned, "Do you love me or not, Inuyasha?"  
  
He shook his head, "I don't know Kikyo. I just don't know." He lifted his golden eyes away from her pale expression.  
  
"I see. It's that Kagome," she said. 'Well then I must get rid of her' *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Crisa Rei: achoooo! *Sneezes and then sniffs* So what did you think? Pretty good for a person with a cold? I thought so. *Sneezes and sniffs again* I need a tissue. Anyone have a tissue?  
  
Kouga: *hands Crisa Rei a tissue* Here you go Crisa Rei-sama  
  
Crisa Rei: Thanks *blows nose and hands it back to him* You know what I do while I am writing? I listen to the radio. Guess what I'm listening to? KISS FM. Guess what they're playing? A Barney song. Guess why? A contest for free tickets for Barney Bash. Guess what I'm doing now? Flicking my stereo off.  
  
Kouga: Crisa Rei-sama are you all right? I like the song! I love you, you love me, we're a happy, happy, happy family!  
  
Crisa Rei: Well I am in a bad mood right now, Kouga-chan. I have to update all my other stories too. *coughs* Gahhh! I hate being sick!  
  
Kouga: Err want some tea?  
  
Crisa Rei: *sobs* No! I just want to go to sleep!  
  
Kouga: Well since Crisa Rei-sama isn't feeling too great I'll say goodbye and kick butt at work or school. ^^ Bye bye! 


	4. Everybody's Fool

Disclaimer: You know what I don't own so why bother reading this part?  
  
Crisa Rei: Hey! *smiles a weak smile* I am still sick, but I'm getting over it! And today my side kick is Sesshy-ru!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hi all you pathetic worthless humans!  
  
Crisa Rei: Sesshy! *fakes a gasp* Shame on you!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *glares at Crisa Rei* Well what do you want me to say to them?  
  
Crisa Rei: Nevermind, just present the title and all the other stuff.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sighs* Okay people, this is Evanescence. The song title is 'Everybody's Fool' and it is a song about Inuyasha and Kagome. A little of Kikyo and a little of the others. Kagome says goodbye.  
  
Everybody's Fool  
  
After Kagome got out of the shower, steam rose up from the doors. She dried her hair and Sota looked at her.  
  
"Kagome are you going to go back?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, but only for a short while. I'm going to come back here and stay here forever. Inuyasha can find the jewel shards by himself."  
  
"He'll die," Sota said, "without you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Huh?"  
  
"I said he'll die," Sota repeated, "Just wait."  
  
She laughed, "Don't be ridiculous! He's a demon." She walked passed him, "Well almost anyway."  
  
"Kagome you owe that to him!" Sota whined.  
  
"Sota! Just leave me to make my own decisions!" Kagome yelled at him, "You don't know anything!"  
  
She closed the door in his face. Her back slid down the door and she sat on the floor.  
  
*Perfect by nature Icons of self-indulgence Just what we all need More lies about a world that.*  
  
Inuyasha stared into the well. 'Where are you? I made you really angry with me this time. Angrier than last time you left me. I need you Kagome. I want you, Kagome.'  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome got dressed in a red summer dress. She grabbed some things that she had bought for each of them. Even Inuyasha. She walked back to the shrine. "Well," she whispered to herself, "This is your last visit. Make it worth your while, Kagome." She jumped in.  
  
Inuyasha peered into the well, longing for Kagome's scent to kiss his nose and her voice tingle his ears.  
  
She climbed up.  
  
A hand appeared. He sat up. "Aghh," he said silently. 'Kagome?' he thought and her faced appeared.  
  
*Never was and never will be Have you no shame, don't you see me You know you've got everybody fooled*  
  
She leaped up and screamed. "Gahhhahahaha!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped, "Gahhahahahah!"  
  
They faced each other and than turned away saying 'humph' to each other.  
  
Then Kagome got out and landed on the ground not saying a word. She gasped, Kikyo was coming.  
  
Inuyasha noticed to and groaned on the inside.  
  
*Look here she comes now Bow down in staring wonder Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending*  
  
Kagome stared at Kikyo and then walked the other direction, leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo to looked at each other.  
  
She walked for several minute until she spotted Shippo laughing with Kirara. "Shippo!" she said happily, but sadness was in her voice and eyes.  
  
Shippo got up, "Kagome!" He ran to her and jumped in her arms, laughing.  
  
"Shippo!" she repeated and Miroku and Sango appeared. "Sango! Miroku! Kirara!" She sat down before them and they joined her.  
  
She looked at her a hands, "I will be leaving for good today. I had to come back to say goodbye to you and give you something to remember me by." She opened a big box and pulled out five presents. "Here, Shippo." She handed him a small red box.  
  
He opened it. "Oh boy! Thank you, Kagome!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I am here to kill Kagome. She is an obstacle of our love, Inuyasha!" She yelled. "I will kill her!"  
  
*But now I know She never was and never will be You don't know how you betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled*  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, "You can't kill her, Kikyo! She has a family!"  
  
"I had a family and you killed me!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"That was Naraku, damnit!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
~*~  
  
Shippo was playing with a blue squishy ball. Kirara had a bag of treats.  
  
Sango looked at the silver locket of a picture that Kagome had taken with her camera. "It's lovely, Kagome."  
  
Miroku looked at the "stress ball" and squashed it. On the "stress ball" was a picture of Naraku's face on it. And he also had a polish kit for hi staff. "Thanks Kagome."  
  
She smiled, "Now just because you're squishing that thing like morning will never come doesn't mean it's a voodoo doll."  
  
Miroku grinned, "I wish!"  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, "Don't go near her, Kikyo!" He then ran back to the others.  
  
*Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself lost in your eyes*  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha running towards her. She got up and walked to the edge of a hill. Leading him away so she could talk to him alone. He came up beside her as she sat down. "Inuyasha, I know that you love Kikyo, but I want you to have this."  
  
Inuyasha sat beside her and took the small blue box and opened it. "Kagome."  
  
"No, don't say anything. That's my favorite family picture." She smiled.  
  
The picture had Her mom and grandpa at the top and Sota and Kagome at the bottom and Kagome was tugging on Inuyasha's ears, smiling. Inuyasha had a glum face and looked annoyed.  
  
"You should keep this, Kagome," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I can't. I don't want to remember you or Feudal Japan," she said.  
  
She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I don't love Kikyo," he answered.  
  
*I know the truth now I know who you are And I don't love you anymore*  
  
She shook her head. "I know you do. I don't love you Inuyasha."  
  
The words pierced Inuyasha heart and he dropped the picture.  
  
She got up and wiped away some tears, trying to convince herself of what she just said. She didn't love Inuyasha. She didn't love Inuyasha. "Good bye, Inuyasha." She walked back to the gang and hugged everyone one of them. "Goodbye."  
  
She walked to the well and jumped in.  
  
Kikyo aimed and shot. The arrow whizzed into the well and struck the bottom and the floor glowed pink. "That'll keep from ever coming back again," she smirked.  
  
*It never was and never will be You're not real and you can't save me Somehow you're everybody's fool*  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Crisa Rei: Hahahahaha! Kagome is gone! SHE'S GONE! *sobs* I am suffering from insanity.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *backs away slowly* I do not know you Crisa Rei.  
  
Crisa Rei: *Grabs Sesshy-ru by the hand and hugs him* of course you do! *sneezes all over him* Whoops, sorry Sesshy-ru.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Good bye everyone. I'll be in my shower.  
  
Next time on: Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome's voice: I left the Feudal era back home to my own, but I'm getting lonely. Inuyasha becomes angry with Kikyo and himself and then he chooses Kikyo. Will I come back and save him again? See you next time on Inuyasha. See you soon! 


	5. Fallen For You

Evanescence: Fallen  
  
Disclaimer: Hold on a minute..*runs and skids across the wooden floor. Grabs eight ball and closes eyes tight shut and murmurs* Do I own Inuyasha or Evanescence? *Looks at eight ball and then sets it down and runs across the room and slides. Grabs a hammer, returns to the eight ball and smashed it to bits* It said Not Likely you loser! So I guess I don't. Oh well, what I do own is this computer and the clothes on my back. If I didn't own clothes I probably would be bare butt naked, but you didn't need to know that.  
  
I hope you really enjoy this story. ^-^ This fic relates to all three characters, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and the amazing non-backstabber Kagome!  
  
Fallen For You  
  
"Inuyasha, you still love her don't you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they were sitting on a carpet of green grass over looking a river.  
  
Inuyasha shifted his body weight nervously, "She didn't mean to give the shards to Naraku."  
  
Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
She remembered the time when Kikyo took the jewel shard from her. She looked at Inuyasha, "She tried to kill you Inuyasha. How can you still love her?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer the question. Instead he looked away from her and crossed his arms.  
  
"Don't ignore me Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Please listen to me."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, but he was avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha. Why do you still love her?" tears formed in Kagome's eyes and her heart ached. She hated to ask him and she hated the answer he gave her.  
  
"She trusted me and tried to help me," he whispered.  
  
She choked on her words, "I trust you Inuyasha. And I'm not going to try and kill you."  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything.  
  
Kagome got up, "Fine then.Inuyasha." She turned her back on him as the wind swept her black hair forward and stray strands licked her face. She hid her tears from him as she walked away.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said whispering. "Kikyo."  
  
Kagome slowly made her way down to the river. She bent down and washed the tears away. How could he still love her? She loved him for who he was and Kikyo wanted him human. Why was Inuyasha being so ignorant?  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes looked at Kagome. He sighed. His heart was split into. A half for Kagome and a half for Kikyo.  
  
Kagome dried her face with her skirt and stood up once more. She didn't want to face Inuyasha. She didn't want to touch him anymore. She didn't want to help him anymore if it would cause her so much pain. But.she liked it when Inuyasha was happy. So it would be hard to see Inuyasha's fallen face as she jumped in the well. That's why she didn't leave. For Inuyasha's sake.  
  
She looked towards Inuyasha and walked back up to him. "Inuyasha." she made her voice strong, "I'm leaving.for good."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked like he always did when Kagome would leave, "You can't leave! Not now! You have to help me find the jewel shards!" He yelled and she winced.  
  
"No. I have to leave. Inuyasha, don't you see? Being here hurts me. I can't stand it any longer. It hurts too much," Kagome explained as tears hit the grass, "It hurts now, too."  
  
"Maybe the old hag can help you," Inuyasha said.  
  
"No! Kaede can't help this pain. It's a pain that will stay forever and ever," Kagome sobbed. "Goodbye Inuyasha!" She turned and ran.  
  
Inuyasha was too shocked to go after her. 


	6. My Immortal

Disclaimer: You know what Ink I'm being lazy own and don't own so don't just think I'm being lazy.  
  
Fallen In My Heart *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Crisa Rei: All righty sorry if there are a ton of mistakes on this thing. I'm writing from a laptop cause I'm at a college right now. ^^ It's very weird and freaky, but yeah  
.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Chapter four: My Immortal  
  
*******************************************  
  
Two months had passed when she last talked to Inuyasha and the others. She sighed as she bumped her head against her bedroom window. Yearning in her heart to see the dog demon's face reflecting in the window pane. The rain splattered against the window, rain drops racing to the bottom. The sound was a sad one. It sounded like the whole world was crying for Kagome. She got up out of her chair and walked downstairs. Her grandfather was in the kitchen, finishing the leftovers from last night. Sota was up in his bedroom, probably playing video games on the television.  
  
*I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave I wish you'd just leave.*  
  
Kagome walked outside to the Sacred Tree. The rain poured down, soaking her hair and clothes. She looked up at the tree. It was a good thing it was raining. It hid her longing tears. "He's in love with Kikyo," she kept reminding herself, "He doesn't need me." Then she looked at the puddle and a sudden gasp escaped her lips. "Inuyasha.?" she asked. The face in the puddle was Inuyasha! Did he come to get her? He was up in the tree. She looked up at the tree. A smile on her face, but soon turned into a frown. It was just a mirage.  
  
*Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.*  
  
She knelt down and cried. "Oh Inuyasha. Why do I still miss you so much?" She let the rain pour onto her already soaking body. Suddenly the rain stopped hitting her back and she looked up. "Sota."  
  
Sota was standing over her with and red umbrella. He smiled, "Come inside, Kagome. You need to get dried. You'll catch cold if you don't."  
  
She nodded as he helped her up and they walked back to the house.  
  
*These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's too much that time cannot erase.*  
  
When they got inside, Kagome's mom handed her a cheerful cup of tea. Smiling she said, "Honey, don't loose your love. Don't try to loose it. Cherish it. Cherish the heartbreak."  
  
Kagome looked at her and smiled. She nodded; she understood what her mother meant.  
  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat on a large hill. It was carpeted with green grass and dotted by small white flowers. Several butterflies hovered near the confused and lost hanyou. He looked across the plains, towards the back of the mountains. A small village was nearby, the strong scent of food and people filled his nose. His nose was searching for something more, above all those other scents. Kagome.  
  
*You used to captivate me with you resonating light. But now I'm bound by the life you left behind.*  
  
He closed his golden eyes and opened them quickly. Every time he'd close his eyes he saw her. Smiling, then crying. Kagome. He sighed as birds twittered. He longed to see her, to feel her smile and look at her. To hold her in his arms.  
  
*Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me.*  
  
The pain in his heart was stabbing him. Two long months, two painful months of trying to let go of his love for the raven haired girl. He wondered what she was doing now. Did she remember him and think of him? Did she dream about him like he did her? Of course she did, didn't she? He would have guessed she tried to forget too.  
  
*These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much time cannot erase.*  
  
He got up and walked back to the others, who were in a river, cleaning from their earlier battle. Sango twisted her skirt, the water trickled back into the blue glistening river. She looked at the arrival of Inuyasha and her eyes softened. If only Kagome could see the pain he was in right now. Everyday that she had been gone he would be alone for more than two hours a day, thinking about her. He had tried to remove the Sacred Arrow that pierced the bottom of the well. The barrier was still strong.  
  
Miroku looked at Shippo, who was swimming in the river with Kirara. The wind swept by and he looked at Inuyasha, the sadness was still in his eyes after all these months.  
  
*When you cried I'd wipe away your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fear, and I've held your hands through all of these years. You still have all of me*  
  
Inuyasha went back to the safety of his hill. He couldn't bare to face the others right now. He could feel their eyes on his back and it hurt even worse. His eyes widened at what he saw. "..Kikyo!"  
  
The woman smirked, "Inuyasha you look pathetic. Has that woman come back for you?" She didn't wait for a response, "Judging by the pain in your eyes, I'd guess not. She doesn't love you. The wind tousled her hair. "Come with me to Hell Inuyasha."  
  
He looked at her face, so pale and yet so beautiful. He shook out the thoughts. "No Kikyo! I can't go with you!"  
  
"You owe me your life!" she reminded him, "You betrayed me! I DIED!"  
  
He shook his head, "I didn't betray you Kikyo, you betrayed me. You shot me down! You saw Naraku attack you, not me! Didn't you realize that?"  
  
She looked at him shocked. "It was you! Don't you dare correct me!"  
  
"Then I won't! I'll let you believe it was me. I hope you suffer in Hell, Kikyo. It's your own fault!"  
  
She looked disgusted. She pulled out her arrow and aimed for Inuyasha's heart. "Then you shall die anyway!" She shot the arrow as demons from Hell came toward him. He leaped up, avoiding the arrow, but a demon attacked him.  
  
He unsheathed the Tetsasaiga and slaughtered the snake demon as more came after him.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed and looked at the shards. She didn't want to give them back. She didn't want to forget. She did want to forget, but she didn't. 'Make sense,' she thought, 'To never want to forget the first person you loved. To think that it was a demon you fell in love with.'  
  
She had to go back to the tree. She realized how much she loved the tree. The tree was where she met him. Where she saved him. She faced the large tree, forever standing. "Inuyasha."  
  
"Meow!" Buyo meowed.  
  
"Buyo," she said as she went after the cat.  
  
The cat slinked around the shrine and into the small opening.  
  
"Please don't make me go in there, kitty," she begged, "Please come back. Here kitty, kitty."  
  
The cat continued to meow, calling her to the shrine.  
  
Kagome moaned, but she gave in. She had no choice but to follow the stupid cat. She opened the door as the rain dripped off the shrine's roof. "Buyo!"  
  
She saw the cat leap into the well. "Gah! Buyo! Come back!" She ran towards the well, afraid that the cat might got back in time. But of course he didn't. His meows beckoned her to get him.  
  
"Kitty!" she yelled, "Don't make me do this."  
  
"Meow!" the faint cry urged. It was persistent; the cat knew Inuyasha needed help.  
  
"Fine!" she growled, "Stay down there! I'm not going down there!"  
  
*I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and though you're still with me. I've been alone all along.*  
  
Kagome peered into the dark well..  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Crisa Rei: Well that's it for now. Sorry I left it at a cliffhanger. But I've decided to let you beg for more! Muhahaha! I'm evil, I know. Also look up BakaChick for me and read her story. She's really good and is a great friend of mine.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever! She hates you!  
  
Crisa Rei: Then why did she mention me in her story, huh?  
  
Inuyasha: o.O. She did?! I told her not too!  
  
Crisa Rei: Yeah, like she'll listen to you!  
  
Kagome: Next time on Inuyasha. Kagome can't bring herself to jump into the well. It's just too painful, but Buyo keeps calling to her. Inuyasha has been poisoned and he can't move! 


	7. Haunted

Disclaimer: Muahahaha! I own.I own.I own.POTATO CHIPS! Lays' Barbecue Potato chips! I have a bag in my purse right now! So there!  
  
Crisa Rei: I am so happy! You guys are all so wonderful. I got a few flames, but that's okay. And yes I'm "Fixing it" just to let you know. I'd like to thank all of you and I'm so happy that you love this fic. Now just to make it clear. You don't need to read the chapter titled "Fallen For you" that chapter is the regular no lyrics for chapter one. Just to let all you confused people know. I love you all! Just not in a certain way like a love Kouga! Kouga-chan is my helper person for today! ^^  
  
Kouga: Er yeah, but let me say something. I want to be in Inuyasha! I want it to be Kouga and Kagome fic! SUGGEST A KOUGA AND KAGOME FIC OR I'LL FORCE CRISA REI TO STOP WRITING!  
  
Crisa Rei: You can't force me to do nothing! Even though I love you, Kouga- kun!  
  
Kouga: Yeah whatever, but will you write a Kagome and Kouga fic?  
  
Crisa Rei: Sure, if my reviewers would like one.  
  
Kouga: *Faces the computer screen* I want a fic based on Kagome and me!  
  
Crisa Rei: If wants were all horses we all would ride.  
  
Kouga: Back to the story and what about riding horses?  
  
Crisa Rei: Nevermind..-_-'  
  
Title: Fallen in my heart. Chapter Five: Haunted  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Kagome peered into the dark well. She hesitated, "Buyo!" She wanted the cat to come back.  
  
"Mew!" it hissed, almost in a whisper.  
  
*Long lost words whisper slowly to me*  
  
She couldn't go back, she just couldn't. She promises herself no more pain.  
  
**************  
  
Kikyo laughed as Inuyasha struggled. "The demons have come for you, Inuyasha. They are taking you down with me, whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Damn you!" Inuyasha cursed as he slaughtered a bat like creature.  
  
She glowered at him and then raised her hand and yelled, "Go, Jinksou!" And then brought it swiftly down as an evil demon came from the soil.  
  
He glared at Inuyasha, blood ran from his eyes and mouth as black bruises appeared on his body.  
  
"I assure you he is a better fighter than he looks, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, half amused. Her time was running out and she was determined to drag him down with her.  
  
"Bring it on!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
And with those last words Jinksou pounced after him. ************************  
  
Kagome held the Shikon jewel close to her heart as she leaned on the well. Tears hit the floor as she cried. 'Inuyasha! Are you calling me?' She shook her head, "He's with Kikyo." (No duh! He's fighting her!)  
  
*Still can't find what keeps me here when all this time I've been so hollow inside*  
  
"Meow!" the cat's persistence grabbed a hold of her heart and she jumped in.  
  
***********************  
  
Then Jinksou spat blood on Inuyasha face and it burned his eyes and entered his mouth. He couldn't move. "Ki-kyo!"  
  
She laughed, "Like I said, you're coming with me!" Light exploded and the surface grew hot as the rocks shook and opened a hole in the ground. It was Kikyo's and Inuyasha's blazing death.  
  
"There.is no.way.I'm.going with.you!" Inuyasha sputtered as he tried to move.  
  
Jinksou laughed as he grabbed a hold of Inuyasha and dragged him to Kikyo.  
  
*I know you're still there.*  
  
Kagome ran and spotted Inuyasha, being dragged towards Kikyo's feet as she laughed. This was his fate, but he didn't want it. "Inuyasha!" she cried out .  
  
Inuyasha struggled to turn his head and saw Kagome, "Ka-go-me!"  
  
She looked around and was used to arrows on her back so she reached for some, none. "No!" she cried out when she realized she couldn't save him.  
  
*watching me wanting me I can feel you pull me down*  
  
Kikyo slowly drifted down and Inuyasha drifted with her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango's voice screamed, "Here, catch!"  
  
Kagome turned around and caught a bow and arrows. She pulled and aimed. "Inuyasha, I'm here!"  
  
*Fearing you loving you*  
  
Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha by the ankles and dragged him into the fires of Hell.  
  
*I won't let you pull me down!*  
  
He grabbed the dirt and clawed it. Struggling to go to Kagome. "Kagome!"  
  
She shot; the arrow whizzed past, but did not strike. "Damn my aim!" she yelled as she started to run towards Inuyasha.  
  
She slid to the hole's edge and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, "Please don't let go Inuyasha."  
  
*Hunting you I can smell you-alive*  
  
'She's alive now!' Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, 'I can smell her breathe and her scent! She's alive!' Then he shouted, "Save yourself Kagome!"  
  
"I won't let you go with her Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed.  
  
*Your heart pounding in my head. I can feel you pull me down*  
  
"It's no use Kagome!" Inuyasha said, "She and the demons have me. Go Kagome! Before you get pulled in!"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome sobbed. "INUYASHA!" She pulled with all her strength.  
  
*saving me raping me..watching me*  
  
And then his grip loosened as his eyes closed, "Kagome.I love you." And then he fell, down to the flames of Hell.  
  
"No! INUYASHA!" Kagome sobbed, "INUYASHA! Don't leave!" She sobbed harder as the ground became thick and solid and there was no trace of the get to Hell. She pounded the dirt, "Bring him back you whore! Bring HIM BACK!"  
  
"Kagome," Sango kneeled beside her, "He's gone."  
  
"No!" Kagome sobbed and she threw herself in her arms, "He can't be."  
  
"Shhh," Sango said as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Shhhh." She couldn't say "its all right" because it wasn't. Inuyasha was dead, with Kikyo.  
  
"NO.No.no." Kagome repeated over and over.  
  
Miroku ran after them, "Sango, where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Sango looked at him, "He's dead Miroku! Kikyo took him!"  
  
"What?" Miroku couldn't believe it. Shippo looked absolutely lost. His face fell and he started to cry. Kirara mewed.  
  
"I couldn't save him," Kagome whispered and Sango rocked her back and forth, "I could've, but I didn't."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Kagome," Sango said.  
  
She wrenched herself free and stood up, "I killed him! I did it! If I hadn't left in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!" She ran towards the Forest of Inuyasha. When she arrived at the Sacred Tree she threw herself at the bottom of it. "What did I do wrong? Tell Me!"  
  
She stared up at it and sobbed more.  
  
*watching me*  
  
******************************  
  
Kouga: HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Crisa Rei: No! It just can't be! But it is. Inuyasha is dead.  
  
Kouga: *laughs like a lunatic*  
  
Crisa Rei: Sorry guys, you can send all the flames you want, but Inuyasha is dead. Boo hoo. *is actually cryin* I did cry when I wrote this chapter.  
  
Kagome: Next time on Inuyasha. I decide to kill myself and Inuyasha's voice calls to me. I can't stop blaming myself for Inuyasha's death. See you soon! (Not)  
  
Crisa Rei: Don't worry. I'll be back. 


	8. Tourniquet

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, in fact I am butt naked. (not really)  
  
Crisa Rei: Muahahahahahahahaha More death and sadness! Muahhaahahahah  
  
Kagome: You are so evil.  
  
Crisa Rei: Thank you. *************  
  
Fallen In My Heart. Chapter Six: Tourniquet.  
  
*()_*(*()***&*&^&%$#%@!!  
  
Kagome was in the hut as everyone gathered and cried for Inuyasha. The Tetsusaiga in her hands as she gripped it tightly and it was stained with tears.  
  
She got up slowly and walked outside. Miroku looked after her. "Kagome?" he asked himself.  
  
She walked to the river and sat there and stared at the sword and then she raised it over her chest. "I wish to go to Hell!" And then it came down.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku stopped her by using his staff. "Don't kill yourself over this."  
  
"Then what's the point in living in suffering and sadness?" Kagome yelled, tears spilled down her face.  
  
*I tried to kill my pain, but only brought more*  
  
Kagome got up, "I'm going to my own era!" She ran off toward the well, carrying the sword in her hands.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice called to her and she whirled around.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried out.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice whispered in the air.  
  
"Inuyasha." she turned away. He wasn't alive any more. He couldn't come back.  
  
"Kagome, don't bring pain on yourself," he said again.  
  
She gasped. "Inuyasha." She whirled around again, her heart expecting to see him. "Oh Inuyasha!" She cried and knelt down and put her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha!"  
  
Then she jumped in the well and sat on the wooden shrine's floor and held the sword over her once more. "I shall die!" she thrust the sword in hr chest and fell backwards.  
  
*I lay dying and I am pouring crimson regret and betrayal*  
  
Her eyes were hollow brown and she staggered for breath and she fell into a pit of darkness.  
  
Then a fiery red light engulfed her and she saw Inuyasha in a glowing blue light.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, "I told you not to kill yourself."  
  
"Inuyasha," she said, "You're not real!"  
  
"I am as alive as you are!" Inuyasha shouted, "but you're dead now and Hell isn't a place where I want you to be!" He held out his hand, "Here. Eat this."  
  
It was a large berry.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"It will give you another chance to live," Inuyasha said.  
  
"You need it," she said.  
  
"I will remain here whether or not I eat it. I was summoned by the devil himself," Inuyasha explained, "Please take it Kagome."  
  
She nodded, "I love you Inuyasha."  
  
He looked at her, "I love you too Kagome." He kissed her gently on her lips and pulled away when Kikyo appeared.  
  
"When you eat it, you will be caught in between life and death. You must fight to keep alive!" Inuyasha said, "Promise me you'll fight."  
  
She nodded with tears in her eyes. "I promise Inuyasha, I promise." She chewed the berry and swallowed it.  
  
Then black engulfed her and she screamed, "Inuyasha!"  
  
Then she heard people screaming and ambulances whaling.  
  
*I'm dying, I'm praying bleeding and screaming! Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?*  
  
"Honey, hold still!" her mom's voice came to her ears.  
  
"Oh mom!" she said in a whispery voice.  
  
*My God, My tourniquet, Return to me salvation*  
  
She was lifted in a bed and rushed to the hospital, the sword still in her hands. She held it close and wouldn't let the doctors take it away from her. Her grip was strong, her grip of love.  
  
*My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation*  
  
Blood was filled into her body and she fell asleep.  
  
*Do you remember me? Lost for so long? Will you be on the other side?*  
  
She floated in the darkness, faces flashing before her. Kikyo's, Inuyasha's, Sango's pale expression with tears in her eyes, Miroku's shocked look and Shippo's disbelief sobs. "Oh Shippo!" she reached out her arms towards the kitsune.  
  
*Or will you forget me? I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming.*  
  
She came to and groaned in pain. She lifted her body, but screamed as pain shot through her. She searched for the sword, her vision fuzzy. "The Tetsusaiga! Where is it?" She looked around frantically scratching at the table side.  
  
"Up already?" a nurse came in, "My you only slept for a day. What are you doing? You're much too weak to move!"  
  
"The sword! Where is it!" Kagome demanded, using all her strength.  
  
She smiled. How dare she!? "We took it away. You don't want to try and commit suicide again, do you? Especially a young, pretty girl like you."  
  
"I promise I won't! My friend owned that sword and he died! He died! That is my responsibility now! I want that sword! Give it back to me!" she yelled and she grabbed the machine she was hooked up to, "I'll pull it! I swear I will!"  
  
*Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?*  
  
"Don't! You'll kill yourself again!" the nurse shrieked. "All right I'll get it for you, but I'll have to keep it out of your reach."  
  
"As long I can see it on a wall that's good enough for me!" Kagome shouted.  
  
The nurse left quickly and then entered in a frantic movement and set the sword on a shelf. "There, now don't kill yourself."  
  
"Fine," Kagome let out a sigh, "I hurt too much to do anything stupid anyway."  
  
*My God My tourniquet. Return to me salvation*  
  
Kagome put her fingers to her lips and the nurse looked at her.  
  
"Your friend, the one who died, was he special?" she asked.  
  
Kagome looked at her and then at the covers, "Yes. I loved him, but he loved someone else and then, he thought about ia and realized he didn't love her. He was attacked by friends of hers and I tried to save, but I couldn't." Her grip tightened on the covers, "It was my fault so I tried to kill myself."  
  
"Well you're lucky you lived. You grazed your heart when you stabbed yourself," she said then she added, "He must be watching over you."  
  
Kagome looked at her, "I know." Then she turned away and in a whisper she said, "I saw him when I was in between life and death."  
  
The nurse smiled, "He loves you still." Then in an elegant movement she left.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed and tried to sit upright. She flinched at the pain.  
  
*my wounds cry for the grave. My soul cries for deliverance. Will I be denied, Christ? Tourniquet. My suicide*  
  
********************  
  
Crisa Rei: Er.I really don't know what to write right now.  
  
Kagome: Er.your lazy  
  
Crisa Rei: Shut up!  
  
Kagome: Make me!  
  
Crisa Rei: Kagome will no longer be written I will take her place.  
  
Kagome: What?! Okay I'll stop!  
  
Crisa Rei: Nevermind ^^  
  
Kagome: I can't tell you what's coming up next and frankly I don't know and if you are wondering how Kagome got through even with the sacred arrow she is practically Kikyo. Hello? 


	9. My Imaginary

Disclaimer: I do now own any Inuyasha character. I do own my hair, which will not be cut off.  
  
Crisa Rei: *is sobbing drastically*  
  
Inuyasha: What's wrong Crisa-chan?  
  
Crisa Rei: It's horrible Inuyasha! Absolutely horrible!  
  
Inuyasha: What is it already? Quit blubbering!  
  
Crisa Rei: I might not come back to fanfiction.net! I'm moving! I might not be back! Ever!  
  
Inuyasha: No! You can't move! I won't let you.  
  
Crisa Rei: I wish. But it's a good thing too! So I can get away from Misha!  
  
8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8 Part Two: Fallen In My Soul and Mind. Chapter Seven: Imaginary (My favorite song of 'em all!)  
  
*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0  
  
Kagome was back home, with nothing but a small scar and a memory of what happened. She walked upstairs to her room, her back aching because she was used to lying down all the time. She opened her door and just stood there.  
  
*I linger in the doorway*  
  
She looked at her clock tick to seven AM and the alarm clock disturbed the silence.  
  
*of alarm clocks screaming, Monsters calling my name*  
  
She entered the room as the alarm clock continued to bellow to her. She pushed the top button and sat on her bed and stared at the wall. 'Inuyasha,' she thought to herself. 'I need you.'  
  
Sota opened the door, "Kagome? Are you all right?"  
  
Kagome smiled weakly and turned to Sota and forced a cheery, painful reply, "Yes. Yes, I am fine Sota." Then she returned to stare blankly at the wall.  
  
Sota entered the room and joined her. "The wall is fascinating, Kagome, but do you think video games are more.entertaining?"  
  
Kagome laughed awkwardly. "You're right, Sota." Then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled Sota close and hugged him. Tears fell down her cheeks and fell off her chin into Sota's hair.  
  
"Sis?" he asked as his face was in her chest.  
  
She pulled away, "I love you Sota. Remember that all right?"  
  
Sota nodded, "I love you too, Kagome."  
  
She smiled, "I'm going to visit Sango. I'll be back later on."  
  
He nodded, "All right. I'll tell Mom and Grandpa."  
  
She grabbed her bag and walked downstairs and out the sliding door. She walked to the well and jumped in, not even hesitating.  
  
She sat on the edge of the well in Feudal Japan. (Japan. Japan. Japan! Doesn't it make you feel all tingly inside?) For some reason she loved it here.  
  
*Let me stay. Where the wind will whisper to me. Where the raindrops as they fall, tell a story.*  
  
The Feudal era was a magical place. It looked wonderful and peaceful. But it wasn't. It never was. Demons roamed, stealing lives, including her Inuyasha.  
  
She faced upwards towards the sky and smiled as the sun beamed down on her face and clouds moved slightly with the wind.  
  
*In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me*  
  
She jumped off the edge and walked towards the river not too far from there.  
  
*Don't say I'm out of touch. With this rampant chaos- your reality*  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the red soil. In front of him was a puddle. His puddle of all seeing. (No not pee) His link to see what was going on with his friends. He watched as Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo placed flowers on the spot where he disappeared. He wanted to yell to stop that he was never dead. Although he was. The puddle then rippled and Kagome appeared.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said as he watched her dip her hands in the river. Then a sandled foot corrupted the puddle by stepping in it.  
  
He looked up and grew angry, "Kikyo!"  
  
She smirked, "Relax Inuyasha, Lucifer would like to see you now."  
  
Inuyasha stood up, "Go to-nevermind." He was about to say 'Hell' but she was already there. He walked into the flames, it singed his rat fur and licked his face, slightly burning in it as people moaned and shouted for salvation.  
  
*I know what lies beyond my sleeping refuge. The nightmare I built my own world to escape*  
  
He stood in front of a cloaked figure. Red and burning. It breathed slowly and spoke. His voice dripping with immorality. "Inuyasha, I have spoken to Naraku. He said you were his enemy and not to worry about the girl. He'll take care of her. As for you Inuyasha, Kikyo told me your story of betrayal. How.unfortunate of you."  
  
Inuyasha growled, "That was Naraku and I know that you know that I know that you know that it was Naraku."  
  
"A mouthful," he laughed, "How amusing. All I can say is that you are sentenced to the chamber of Horror."  
  
"Sounds pleasant enough," Inuyasha said as chains appeared on his wrists.  
  
Lucifer laughed, "I don't think you'll like what you see in there."  
  
Inuyasha turned around as the chains forced him to move towards a fiery pit and jumped in. He sunk into nothingness and fell into a forest. He looked up and saw Kagome washing her face.  
  
"Kagome!" he called to her.  
  
She didn't see him, but she looked up and tears were in her eyes. "Inuyasha.is that you?" She stood up, "Your voice is so faint, I can barely hear you." Then she screamed as a demon lunged after her.  
  
"Leave her alone!" he shouted, but a different scene appeared. Sango and Miroku were fighting a large demon with the poisonous insects.  
  
*In my field of paper flowers. And candy clods of lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me*  
  
"Miroku! Sango! Watch out!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(**(*(*(*  
  
Kagome could've sworn she heard Inuyasha call to her, but she heard a lot of that lately. She stood up and walked to the camp where she last saw Sango and Miroku. She found the both of them and smiled. "Hey guys, I'm back."  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome said, smiling a weak smile, "I've had some problems of getting over Inuyasha's death. I'm fine now."  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded. "We are very glad to hear that Kagome," Sango said, smiling. "But, will you stay in this era for a while?"  
  
Kagome looked down, "I don't know anymore."  
  
*Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming cannot cease for the fear of silent nights*  
  
"I.might go back home and stay there." her voice trailed off, "and never come back."  
  
"Kagome," Miroku said, "We understand your pain and you need all the time you can get to recollect yourself. I support your decision."  
  
"Miroku." Sango said in bewilderment and then she too understood and smiled, "I agree with Miroku. Go back and stay as long as you want Kagome."  
  
Tears sparkled in her eyes, "Really?" She looked down at Shippo, who looked melancholy at her.  
  
"I don't want you to leave, Kagome," he spoke the truth of everyone else, "but I guess if you want to I can't stop you."  
  
"Thank you Shippo," Kagome said, "and remember Inuyasha is never far away."  
  
She turned and left.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()) ))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((())))))))))  
  
Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome joined the others in their demon destruction. Each one of them were injured and laughter filled his ears as he heard Lucifer cry out in laughter, "Die! Pathetic humans!"  
  
*Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming*  
  
Inuyasha screamed at the horror and blood of his friends. The scent was too real and the warmth of the glowing sun hit his back as he watched in horror of his friends being tortured, but Kagome ran away to the well and he knew that she was all right and then suddenly he was drowned in black again..  
  
*The goddess of imaginary light* *****&*&*&&*&*&**************&*&*&*&*&  
  
Crisa Rei: So what did you guys think? R and R please and thank you and now for some end of the chapter entertainment! The singing and dancing lemons and limes! Each new chapter they'll have a different saying and I came up with most of them by myself.  
  
*Lemons and Limes walk out on the computer screen and start dancing and singing*  
  
Lemon One: Lemons and Limes!  
  
Lime one: Quarters and Dimes!  
  
Every lemon and lime: All of life's little pleasures!  
  
*Then they bowed and left*  
  
Crisa Rei: Hahahahaha. At school I made stickers about lemons and limes and I'm known as the 'Lemon Girl' Muhahahahaha. I love lemons and limes and quarters and dimes! They're all life's little pleasure!  
  
BakaChick: So Is underwear but you do not rhyme about that.  
  
Crisa Rei: Bye bye and no sneak previews of the next chapter. *coughs maybeaifayouaeamailameaIwill!coughs* Solve it. I know it's not hard, but it ain't just a balloon in a tub full of socks either! 


	10. TAkInG oVeR mE

Disclaimer: I own LEMONS AND LIMES!  
  
Crisa Rei: My helper person is.Shippo!  
  
Shippo: *jumps up and down in front of your screen, smiling*  
  
Crisa Rei: I am bored and grounded! So sorry I haven't been reviewing and my best reviewer so far is..jess! She/he has replied to practically all my stories. ^^ Love ya!  
  
*******************************  
  
Fallen In My Heart Chapter Eight: TakiNg OvEr Me. ( Curse stupid corrections! It's supposed to be a lower-case M and capital E. *************************  
  
Two Years of Pain later...  
  
Kagome laughed, "Really? Oh wow!" She was talking on the phone with her new friends. "Sure, I'D LOVE TOO!"  
  
No longer a clumsy fifteen year-old girl, Kagome ran down the steps and laughed at her brother as he fell down the stairs. "Hey Mom, there's a party three days from today. Mind if I go?"  
  
************************  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome as she talked to her mom about a party. She was a lot happier now and looked more beautiful than before and looked different than Kikyo.  
  
*You don't remember me, but I remember you*  
  
He sighed, he hated what he had witnessed two years ago in that dark chamber of pain. Hell wasn't a place he would enjoy most. He enjoyed life better.  
  
)()()()())((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((() )))))))))))))))))((((((((((())))))))))))((((((((((())))))))))))(((  
  
Kagome hugged her mom as her mother agreed. "Who's going and are you driving? Will there be any drugs or drinking?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "I will be driving. Yumi and Kamara. No and yes there is supervision. Hojo's aunt will be there." She half lied. Yes, his aunt would be there, but she would be in the small house behind his.  
  
She walked upstairs again and fell on her bed, exhausted from all the homework.  
  
*I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you*  
  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
She was awoken by her mother, Her mother was pale and wide-eyed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You weren't breathing! You were asleep, but you weren't breathing, Kagome," her mom said. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded, she was suddenly tired all of a sudden and she got up and stumbled to the bathroom. She was so tired and groggy. She looked in the mirror and was dumbfounded. Dark circles were under her eyes and she felt nauseous.  
  
She stumbled to her bureau and when she reached it she looked in that mirror also. Afraid of what she saw, but se forced herself to look. She ran her hand through her thick misspent black hair. Each strand seemed to go its own way, determined to defy her. She felt like Jell-O as she returned to the safeness of her bed.  
  
What she sees in her mirror disturbs her. It wasn't the young, smart face she always saw, ugliness, pure ugliness.  
  
Her friends stopped talking to her that day. One of them had the courage to ask, "What happened to you, Kagome? Are you sick again? You look awful!"  
  
Kagome just looked away as her tired legs took her to her next class. Why did she feel so alone all of a sudden? After school her mother rook her to the hospital  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes; he wished she forget her as she did to him.  
  
*But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do.*  
  
He returned to his little looking water and gasped at Kagome. She looked horrible and sad. Depressed, even. How he wanted to comfort her and make her feel safe and happy. She was crying on the way to what her mother had said, "Hospital." That was where they brought Kagome back to life and he was happy that she was going. He watched her sulkily go into the doctor's room and talk. The doctor just closed his eyes and nodded in a rhythm.  
  
"Damn doctor!" he said, "say something to reassure her!" He said when she stopped and the awkward silence hovered in the air.  
  
Then the doctor shifted and looked at some papers, "It says here you tried to commit suicide at the age of fifteen."  
  
"Yes," Kagome said and then in defense she added, "That was two years ago and I know better now."  
  
"A nurse wrote that you had a close friend that passed and you only cried for two days?" he said, both in question and in statement.  
  
She avoided his eyes and spoke dryly, "Yes. I cried for two days, all those two days."  
  
"And now you are seventeen?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. He coughed and nodded as he scribbled something down.  
  
Then she spoke again, firmly, "Say something! Am I sick or not?"  
  
"I believe you are suffering from depression," he said.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at his brilliant deduction.  
  
*I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you*  
  
"It is not your fault. It happens to teenagers all over," he assured. How did he know that she blamed herself? "You are suffering from the death of your friend. Your mind might think that you cried enough, but a little part of your mind and the fullness of your body think you need to grieve more."  
  
Kagome nodded, not knowing what he was talking about.  
  
He then looked back at his records, "It says here that you were very happy after you got out of the hospital and you always smiled afterwards. You're trying to hide your pain and that's not good." He looked at her and realized she didn't understand.  
  
"Let me try again. Imagine a box and your putting all your pain, suffering and stress in there and you are locking it shut. The box soon becomes fragile and breaks, splurging your emotions around and you can't handle all that emotions at once so your body becomes depressed and your mind confused. Understand?"  
  
Inuyasha gasped, had he caused her this much pain?  
  
*I have to be with you, to live, to breathe*  
  
Kagome looked away. "I don't believe you."  
  
"Do you know what chemical brain imbalance is?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head and he explained that it is what causes her depression and that there are medications that can correct it.  
  
Then he asked her again another question, "Do you know what is Obsessive- Compulsive Disorder is or OCD?  
  
"No," Kagome replied, beginning to cave in with his hypothesis of her depression.  
  
"It is a disorder that sometimes accompanies depression. In your case, your are so overwhelmed with your friend's death that you don't know how to box it up or let it out."  
  
*You're talking over me*  
  
"Do you think you should get medication or do you want to come in for sessions to let it all out? Or both?" he asked.  
  
"I rather handle it all by myself," Kagome said as she stood up.  
  
"I am afraid I can't let you do that. Several teenagers die and some are in depression for the rest of their lives," he said as he rose.  
  
"Fine, give me the medication," Kagome muttered.  
  
"I also want you to keep a journal so you can spill your feelings out without having anybody to know," he said, "Talking to yourself helps also."  
  
"Fine," Kagome said as she took her prescription.  
  
*Have you forgotten all I know? And all we had?*  
  
She left the room, looking the same as she did when she entered. She didn't cry or spill out a hug for her mom. Instead she waited in the car while the doctor explained everything.  
  
When her mom reached the car and got in she smiled at Kagome. It wasn't a sympathetic or reassuring smile, it was a smile of love. "Honey, I'm proud of you."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked. "Mom, I'm going through depression."  
  
"Yes, I know," her mom said as she backed out of the parking lot, "but I know that you'll get through it. All life you've always been determined and you still are. So sweetie, I know that you'll pull through."  
  
"And if I fail?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I know you won't," her mom said and she meant it in her voice also, not just in her words.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
*You saw me mourning my love for you*  
  
When Kagome got home she went upstairs and popped in a small tan pill. She then got drowsy and fell asleep on the bed.  
  
**************************  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's poor state. If only he could come back and go to Kagome to make her feel better. Somehow he knew she would pull through. She always did.  
  
*and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then*  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"I know how you can live," a far away voice whispered. "Defeat the 'Queen of the Damned'"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and saw a pale-faced woman. Her body was full and her face as ale as a ghost. She had the darkest of black hair that swept the floor in one full braid. Her white kimono only made her skin seem whiter and made her auburn eyes pierce his.  
  
The white kimono threads were stitched into tiny loops and her silver obi was tied tightly around her wasp-like waist. She did not wear a smile and her red eyes were stone.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked, "And what are talking about?"  
  
"My name is not for you to know," she said, "and you do have a second chance. After you died it seemed as though the whole world cried. Those tears are forming and it won't take long to form the "Queen of the Damned," if she is defeated you have your life ahead of you on earth and you will be fully restored to life."  
  
"So when does she come?"  
  
"She is a tough matter," the woman nodded, "it would take not only strength and courage, but honesty, trust, love and goodness and a will to fight and determination to win."  
  
"I can do that," Inuyasha spat.  
  
"Do you want my help?"  
  
*I knew that you loved me then.*  
  
"Yes," he muttered.  
  
"She is the mistress of illusion. Seduction hate and turmoil. Powers are water and ice. She is a hard person to beat for she is my Hellion's Sister."  
  
".?" A confused expression was on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Hellion's Sister means that I am from Heaven. So therefore I am her Heaven's Sister," she explained, "Instead of pale and filled with white she will be dark and filled with black. As soon as you defeat her I will look better and earn my wings."  
  
"So I'm doing you a favor," Inuyasha said.  
  
"And in return you get your life back," she pointed out.  
  
He sighed and crossed his arms, "All right, fine. I'll do it."  
  
"So we have a deal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"My sword." He paused, "Kagome has it."  
  
"Then I will give you this in hopes that you will get it back," she gave him a smooth white rock.  
  
"What do I do with this?"  
  
"Eat it."  
  
"A rock!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"You will become a "temporary ghost" so you can get your sword in the other time. You will only have a few days. Two at maximum," she explained.  
  
"Darn!" Inuyasha cursed, "I was hoping for more than that."  
  
*I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you*  
  
"The only way to sustain your living is by staying with humans for those two days," she said.  
  
"Why is Hell so complicated?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
*I have to be with you, to live to breathe. You're taking over me*  
  
"Be gone!" she yelled and Inuyasha was thrown back into a hole to Earth. He fell on a rock.  
  
"Damn!" he yelled as it pierced his back and he got up and dusted off his shirt thing.  
  
He than swiftly ran towards the Bone Eater's Well. The blades brushing his feet as the wind blew his hair back. He jumped in and landed.  
  
****************************  
  
Kagome woke up and yawned. Then she grabbed her alarm clock and screamed, "Four hours! I've been asleep for four hours!"  
  
She raced across the room, tossing out her clothes from her drawers. "Gahh! I can't find anything to wear!" She went to her closet and sighed as she pulled out a white dress. It flowed down to her knees in a flirtatious way. The neck curved down into a U. She brushed her hair and ran down the stairs.  
  
Tomorrow was the party. Did she look better? She glanced in the hallway mirror and smiled. She did. Her hair was glossy and looked healthier. A soft pink filled her cheeks and her brown eyes were clear without dark circles.  
  
Inuyasha landed on her windowsill and peered in, "Where is she?" He struggled to open the door and noticed it was locked. It never was locked. It was always unlocked because Kagome knew he would always come back for her. Bt now she knew he would never come back. He closed his eyes, she never expected him to come back.  
  
So he jumped down and went around front and saw Kagome. She was yelling at Sota. "Mo-om! I'm leaving now! No! I'm just going over to Yumi's house for a bit! Yes, I'll call, but right now I'm late!" She closed the door and locked it, still not noticing him. She out the keys in her purse and got out her mirror and make-up and applied it as she walked towards Inuyasha, still unaware that he was there.  
  
Since when does she wear make-up?' Inuyasha asked himself as she collided into him.  
  
"Sorry," she stuttered as she lifted her head to the person she bumped into. She took a step back, fear filled her body and entered her blood stream.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha started.  
  
SMACK! "How dare you!" Kagome screamed as tears formed in her eyes. "How dare you!"  
  
"Ow!" Inuyasha yelled and a big print was on his cheek.  
  
Kagome looked at him with pure hatred and disgust. "Aya it is not funny!"  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS AYA?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek, "Is that really you?"  
  
"Who else would I be?" Inuyasha looked at her with a questioned face.  
  
She smiled and threw her arms around him, "It is you! Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome, what?"  
  
She pulled away, "Aya has been teasing me because a "friend" died. Thought she figured out that you were.half demon and what you looked like and dressed up as you, but I guess not."  
  
"Oh." was all Inuyasha could say. "I need the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Sure," Kagome said. "But why?"  
  
"I have a chance to come back, but that is all I can tell you," Inuyasha said. He looked at her, "You've grown."  
  
She laughed, "I've been having problems."  
  
"With my death?"  
  
She nodded in reply, " I wish you could tag along, but I need to get to a friend's house."  
  
He grabbed her hand, "I don't want to leave you. I've got two days to live and every minute I have I want it to be with you."  
  
"All right," Kagome said, "You can come, but don't speak."  
  
*I look in the mirror and see your face.*  
  
When they got there Yumi answered the door with a bright smile, "You ready?"  
  
She nodded, "I brought a friend of mine. He's from North America."  
  
"Wow! They make them good in the N.A." She stated. "Come in. Did Kagome tell you that she was assigned to me for her confession session?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"He didn't need to know," Kagome said.  
  
Kagome sat on the bed and lay down as Inuyasha and Yumi sat on a red couch. Yumi took out a notebook. "Ok here we go. Your friend's death. How did it happen?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and fear was in her eyes and a pale face spread over her.  
  
She began, "He found his last girlfriend and.ran off with her. She had her.er.rabid animals attack him and he fought for his life. When I got there I tried to save him." Tears came down her cheeks, "It happened on a cliff and he fell down and was hanging on the edge while his girlfriend struggled to bring him down with her. I grabbed his hands and I held on tight. Half of me was saying, 'let him go. He betrayed you again.' But I didn't want to! I couldn't! I.loved him." Then a sigh escaped her lips and she began again, "He plunged down to his death and I sobbed and my friends were there. My other friends. They tried t tell me it wasn't my fault. But Oh GOD IT WAS! It was my fault."  
  
Inuyasha looked away, ashamed.  
  
Yumi looked at her, "Kagome. That is what we have to do, make you think that it wasn't and it's not."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "She's right, Kagome. It wasn't your fault. He just didn't want you to die either."  
  
Kagome looked at him and sat up. "If I did die we would be together."  
  
"No. You wouldn't be with him. You would be in Heaven and I.I mean him in Hell."  
  
So they went through the story and repeated everything and she left with Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, do really feel that it was your fault?"  
  
"I blame only myself Inuyasha," Kagome said as they walked down the sidewalk.  
  
*If I look deep enough So many things inside that are just like you. Taking over me* 8************************************8  
  
Crisa Rei: Well the song didn't really go with the chapter. And Inuyasha is just coming back for two days. Heck I might make him fail in defeating the Queen. But if I get five reviews maybe that will increase his chance of winning. What do you think?  
  
Inuyasha: What about the hackers?  
  
Crisa Rei: *grins* Oh yes, my friend's brothers have been trying to hack into my account so they can change my stories. So if there's anything different that might wreck your nerves e-mail me. And to Anthony and Aaron, STAY AWAYYYYYY!  
  
Crisa Rei: And I would like to scold and thank you reviewers. I have listened to some of your complaints and that is why I made Inuyasha come back for two days and the reason he will get a chance to get his life back. THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT HE WILL LIVE! You will respect my decision whether he stays dead or lives. 


	11. Hello!

Disclaimer: I've got the whole world in my hands! But I do not own Inuyasha. Poo! *******************************  
  
Crisa Rei: hey all my happy readers! You're probably not happy about Inuyasha's death, but I had to kill him. Sorry. Anyways if I get thirty somewhat reviews I guess I could bring him back to life. Muhahahahahahaha! Halloween is almost here!  
  
Lemon: Sure.what are you going to be?  
  
Crisa Rei: I don't know. My friend is going as Bakura! I might go as a person in a kimono. Or maybe Kikyo! Muhahaahahaha.I have no idea what I'm going to be for Halloween. Well tell me what you're going to be.  
  
Kaede: One should dress up as Inuyasha!  
  
Crisa Rei: If only I could talk James into doing that. *grins at Shareen* I'm just joking. Shareen I dub you Sugar! So Sugar! What are you going to be? And THANK YOU TO ANTHONY FOR MAKING ME THAT CD!!!!!! LOVE YOU! I ADOPTED ANTHONY AS MY BROTHER! SO NOW ALL OF YOU ARE MY BROTHERS! So there's Anthony, Aaron and Daniel! ..i know I'm weird.  
  
Inuyasha: Idiot. ****************************************** Fallen In My heart Chapter Nine: Hello! Warning: Very short song, most likely to be a very short chapter. A very sad and depressing one. Really depressing. As in Rated R depressing. I had to write it twice just to get it perfect! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She walked side by side with him as the clouds rolled the thunder out and the smell of rain lightly brushed her nose. She looked at Inuyasha who wrinkled his delicate nose. She smiled and looked up ahead. The black clouds met the horizon of land, making a breath taking seen. They walked passed a small elementary school; some kids were playing on the playground even though summer was here. Thunder rang out again and some kids screamed for the fun of it. She laughed and grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"What?" he asked turning to her then a smirk appeared, "Ya scared?"  
  
She looked evilly at him and then shoved him playfully, "No."  
  
Then the thunder clanged louder and lightning drew across the sky like paint on a canvas. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his white locks of hair.  
  
"Too loud?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Yea," he grumbled in reply.  
  
*Playground school bell rings again*  
  
She smiled and let go of him, se was so happy now that he was back. "Inuyasha, you will win, won't you?"  
  
"Trust me," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Okay," she said quietly, looking down at the floor as she strode on the sidewalk. She glanced up at the sky and a rain drop splashed against her nose and Inuyasha looked up as on hit him on his ear.  
  
"It's raining," they both said in unison and they both smiled as the rain got harder and faster.  
  
*Rain clouds come to play again*  
  
They ran in the rain, splashing in puddles. Her feet were soaked as well as Inuyasha's bare feet. They were both sopping in the rain and Kagome laughed as she twirled around in the street.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as his golden eyes turned to the car that was coming by fast with no flashlights. His face fell, "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned around to face the car, smiling and then her eyes widened and the car smacked into her. She was thrown onto the windshield and tumbled across the top and rolled back down. It happened right before Inuyasha's eyes. All in slow motion. Kagome's face darkened and blood was all over her. The car skidded to a stop and a drunken guy stepped out and laughed.  
  
"Whoops!" and then he went back in his car.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he looked at Kagome he took a good whiff of the guys scent and features and the way the car looked like. He would deal with him later. He ran to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" he called and knelt beside her, her mangled body didn't respond to his call. "Kagome, no!" He shook her and then tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice whispered, "Don't cry."  
  
*has no one told you she's not breathing?*  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as she closed her eyes and the rain fell on her body, washing blood down the drain. She smiled and forced a laugh.  
  
"Funny isn't it?" Kagome said, "To get killed while you're alive."  
  
"You won't die!" Inuyasha swore, "I swear it!"  
  
Kagome smiled and then her face went pale and her flesh turned cold and her body and head became limp. Inuyasha pressed his head against her chest, listening for a heat beat. No heartbeat.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted. Then he picked up her body and then spotted the girl. Heaven's Sister. She was smiling.  
  
"What are laughing at?" Inuyasha growled. "She just died.'  
  
"Yes. I know," she replied, "I was supposed to take her life."  
  
"Why!" Inuyasha demanded, "You betrayed me!"  
  
"Relax," she said simply, "It is all part of the plan. No need to fuss."  
  
"Better be a good reason bitch!" Inuyasha said.  
  
She laughed, "It is, don't worry.' Inuyasha turned away, "I'm ready to go now."  
  
"Fine, set her body down. You can't take it to Hell," she said.  
  
"Her mom needs to know. Can't you send the body to their house or something so they know that she is gone?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"They already know," she answered, "When someone they care about is dead they feel a sudden pain even though they didn't see them die. The connection pf love is very powerful. It kept Kagome alive for a few more minutes than meant to be."  
  
Inuyasha walked over to a bench and set her body there and kissed her forehead. "I love you Kagome. I'll get you back." He walked back as the rain came down harder as if crying for Kagome. The trees swayed goodbye to her soulless body. Inuyasha walked down in the hole back to Hell with his sword at his side.  
  
*Hello I'm you mind giving you someone to talk to*  
  
The heat hit his face and the rain instantly went up into flames as he became fully dry. "So when does this Queer of the Damned come?"  
  
"It's Queen of the Damned,'" she corrected him, "We need to go to your time. There she will appear as a harmless creature, but soon she will evolve into an evil phantom ready to kill and destroy. You must keep your mind clear, even of that woman who died."  
  
"This is going to be easy," he smirked. He was so angry. Heaven didn't even give him a chance to avenge Kagome's death. That was on his to do list.  
  
"It might," she said, "Might not. Remember to be focused, she is the mistress of illusions and seduction. Be careful Inuyasha."  
  
"Gee a lot of help your lectures will do," Inuyasha said and she pinned him to the wall with a swipe of her hand.  
  
"My lectures are the only thing that can you help you. If you would listen to me maybe you would take this seriously!" she growled, her red eyes glowed. "The portal is opening. Be patient!"  
  
Inuyasha growled as a hole in the ceiling appeared and sunlight dripped in.  
  
"Come." And she walked up to the ladder and climbed it. Inuyasha followed behind and they both appeared before the ocean.  
  
"It's the ocean," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I know that," she answered, "Hellion must have picked this spot for battle."  
  
"Inuyasha!" and Inuyasha turned around.  
  
"Sango. Miroku. Shippo. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"We just ended up here," Sango replied, "It's so strange."  
  
"The vibes are really sinister Inuyasha," Miroku said, "Something is about to happen."  
  
"Where Kagome?" Sango looked around.  
  
"She died." Inuyasha said, "In a car wreck."  
  
"What's a car?" Shippo asked.  
  
"A big machine," Inuyasha, "That can kill if its master tells it something incorrectly."  
  
"Oh no!" Sango gasped and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"She doesn't want anyone to cry for her," Inuyasha said.  
  
Sango turned away, nodding that she understood.  
  
"Mew!" Kirara mewed. (Does it mew or bark?)  
  
*Hello. If I smile and don't believe*  
  
Kirara then jumped into the waves and water swirled all around her and then she turned into a person. She had on a long black gown and her hair was pure white tied into several small braids and her dark eyes glowed. She laughed, "Finally I am awakened."  
  
"Kirara!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Foolish human!" the woman said, "My name is none other then Damenay Queue or also known as Queen of the Damned! You have served me well Sango."  
  
"No!" Sango yelled.  
  
"I was trapped inside that demon cat like creature forever. You can have her back!" she threw the small body at Sango who caught it. "Don't worry your loyal pet will be back if I am killed, which she probably won't come back. Those tears the humans cried for you Inuyasha was none other than pity."  
  
"Kiss my butt!" Inuyasha growled. (Was going to put something else, but thought otherwise)  
  
"Delighted!" Damenay said, "Only I will slaughter you all!"  
  
"Hellion!" Heaven said, "Sister!"  
  
Damenay looked at the delicate girl, "Still trying to earn those wings that you want, Dominay? Pathetic that God gave you a chance."  
  
"Pathetic that Lucifer never forgives and God does," Dominay replied, "At least God trusts us unlike that Lucifer who cares about the number of people on his side. You'll soon see. God prevails."  
  
"Hey! Hold on! You mean I'm doing this for the Big Man Himself?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh. Then I better win," Inuyasha said.  
  
*Soon I know I'll wake from this dream*  
  
"Forget the small talk!" Damenay said, "Let's tango!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Gladly!"  
  
"INUYASHA!! WAIT!" A voice called and the sky lit up and flashes of lightning surrounded the area.  
  
Kagome floated down with angel wings that were blackened at the tips. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "What the Hell-?"  
  
"Inuyasha, please wait. Don't do this. She's invincible!" she called out.  
  
"Kagome I must! I swore!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
*Don't try to fix me I'm not broken*  
  
"I have to do this for you Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword and then aimed for the lady. "Kikyo!" he saw Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo smirked, "That is right, Inuyasha."  
  
"Remember Inuyasha! Seduction!" Heaven warned.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and looked at her. She was still Damenay. He struck and she held out her hand and blocked it.  
  
"Pathetic!" she shouted.  
  
Kagome grabbed an arrow and pulled and then shot at her. "I WON'T LET YOU DEFEAT INUYASHA!"  
  
"Kagome! This is not your battle!" Inuyasha shouted as Damenay looked and blocked the arrow, sending it back at Kagome.  
  
Kagome dodged it with flight, "Inuyasha! I want you to live!"  
  
*Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide*  
  
"Let me take care if this Kagome!" Inuyasha said.  
  
(okay here comes the "If we work together we can win!" crap)  
  
Miroku let loose his wind tunnel as Sango grabbed her poison and used Miroku's staff to chuck it at the enemy while Inuyasha clawed his way through the barrier.  
  
"Inuyasha, let us help!" Sango called out as Shippo threw his little fireballs.  
  
Inuyasha got hit, "Aghhh!" 'Damn, she's too strong!'  
  
"Fire Reamer Soul Stealer!" he attacked and she slammed her fist in his stomach, laughing.  
  
"Gah!" he fell to the ground.  
  
Sango threw the large boomerang and Damenay sent it back at her and Sango fell to the ground in pain as it struck her.  
  
Miroku tried to suck her up, but Damenay threw a light force at him and then it sent him back against the tree and you could hear something break. Like a rock hitting a bird's head. His arm was broken. Kagome got hit by her hand and then the claws dug into Kagome shoulder as she started to choke her.  
  
"No!" Dominay shouted and her eyes glowed red and Damenay fell to the ground shrieking in pain.  
  
"Dominay Dame Shinoku Mau!" she cursed at Dominay in their native language.  
  
"Eshuck Donisuke Luate Desoboo!" Dominay snapped.  
  
Damenay simply smirked, "Think those words will cut into me? Think again!"  
  
Kagome ran to Sango and Miroku. "We can do this. Sango give me your poison!"  
  
Sango handed it to her, shaking in pain.  
  
"Now Miroku when I saw 'Now' reveal your Wind Tunnel. Both of you think of Inuyasha!" Kagome instructed and she took the poison to her arrows.  
  
*Don't cry! Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping*  
  
"We can do this, I know we can!" Kagome shouted to herself for reassurance.  
  
*Hello I'm still here! All that's left of yesterday.* *******************************  
  
Crisa Rei: Well I'm going to leave it as a cliffhanger so you can beg for more. Sorry peeps! I love you all and you know that right? Well Review now! Press Go! And criticize all you want! Or compliment both will help. Oh and just so you know that I am not going by the actual song I'm going by the lyrics that are on the CD case thingy. So sorry if the words don't really match the song.  
  
Inuyasha: More action!  
  
Crisa Rei: Hey I love the CD A, A and D! It's great! Bye bye! ^^ 


	12. Fight to the End

Disclaimer: *Grabs a TV that is nearby and walks across the Mexico Border* I do own Inuyasha since it is playing right now and I am in Mexico. *Lots of Mexicans gather around and looks at the TV screen.*  
  
One Mexican: What is that show?  
  
Me: Inuyasha of course! *Gets on top of a crate box and shouts* I have brought anime to my native land! (Yes I am Mexican/German/Indian/English/American/ Fake Japanese! No I am not related to Hitler for all you German haters out there.  
  
I do not own Inuyasha, duh! I got caught trying to cross the border claiming it as my own!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Crisa Rei: Arghhh! I got something in my eye!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Maybe your pupil, perhaps?  
  
Crisa Rei: Besides that, Sesshoumaru!  
  
Sesshoumaru: An eyelash?  
  
Crisa Rei: Heck if I know!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Can't you see it?  
  
Crisa Rei: Just because it is stuck in my eye doesn't mean I can see it!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Fallen In My Heart  
  
Chapter 10: The Fight  
  
This is not a song chapter. It's a freebee I guess.  
  
Crisa Rei: Took me a very long time to actually think of what to write. It gets harder each chapter. I mean, killing Kagome wasn't exactly on my To Do List. Not that I have one or anything. I just thought it would be dramatic, but Anthony, Aaron and Daniel thought it was funny. So did Shareen. Yeah, let's all laugh at Kagome dying! Just joking guys. Love you all even though some of you are plotting against me to send me a virus that could blow up my mom's computer, but yeah. Let's get on with the story shall we?  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()(  
  
"We can do this, I know we can!" Kagome shouted to herself for reassurance.  
  
"What are you planning to do, Kagome?" Miroku asked as he sat upright and held onto his arm. "It will be hard for me to move my arm in his direction."  
  
"You've got to try Miroku," Kagome said, "but right now Inuyasha needs us. I will let him fight the first half by himself now and see how it turns up."  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Are you going to remain dead forever?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
She looked away, "I don't know. It depends if Inuyasha truly loves me and fights this match and wins. He must do something at the end, but I was sworn by God Himself not to tell a soul."  
  
Miroku smiled, "For God."  
  
"For God," she nodded as she sat down and watched Inuyasha fight her.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the woman as he slashed and clawed around. His sword in one hand. "Go Tetsusaiga." The sword blasted it light at the Queen and she dodged it with ease.  
  
"Damn you!" he shouted as he swung again and it hit her and she fell into the dirt.  
  
She got up and started laughing, "Inuyasha, you honestly think you can beat me? You fool!" She kissed her hand and blew on it and several ice crystals appeared.  
  
She raised her hands and they grew into ice spears. "You see, Inuyasha, I am the symbol of Hell itself."  
  
"I've lived in Hell and you're nothing compared to it, witch!" he spat. "Hit me with your best shot!"  
  
"I would be happy too," she than threw the spears one by one as they sailed into the sky and came plummeting down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha held up his sword and the shot the sword, freezing it.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome shouted. "Inuyasha control yourself! You can't turn demon, not now!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "I know! I know!" But he could feel the blood taking over. It was too late, he couldn't stop it. Kagome's voice became hazy.  
  
"Inuyasha," a voice brought him back to his sense and he searched for the owner. His eyes grew wide.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" he managed to say, "what the Hell are you doing here?"  
  
"None of your concern, Inuyasha. I am poignant to say that I cannot let you die or turn into the mad demon. You have forgotten that I was to kill you Inuyasha!" he reminded his half-brother.  
  
"Heh!" Inuyasha laughed, "I haven't forgotten Sesshoumaru. Forgive me for dying too early!"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "I will hold it against you."  
  
Then pain went up his back and he fell into the dirt. He rolled over and saw the Queen leering at him. "Damenay! You will die!" He swung his frozen sword and then he spotted Kagome. The sword melted and came crashing down on her legs. Ripping them from her muscles and veins. Blood gushed out all over him and she fell in pain. The blood dried quickly and burst into flames. The flames licked Inuyasha, but didn't harm him.  
  
"You have been crimpled, my Queen," Inuyasha said, "Pathetic sight!"  
  
Damenay glared at him as the flames burned the rest of her legs off. Pain was in her eyed, but she didn't scream out. "Inuyasha!" The face turned into Kagome. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Stop! Stop! Don't do it!" Kagome's voice said from somewhere else. There were two Kagomes.  
  
"Inuyasha!" the one he was looking into the eyes of, "I hate you!"  
  
His heart broke and then a different Kagome screamed, "No! I don't! Inuyasha! Don't believe her!"  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, the pain throbbing in his back.  
  
A flash of light could be seen even behind his eyelids.  
  
"NO!!!" he heard a voice scream and then a sob.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Crisa Rei: Well that's it! For this chapter. Another freebee will be coming up. Review please! I hope you have the time of your life! Anyways till next time! ^-~ @--`--,-- (- It's a rose! 


	13. My Last Breath

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At least I don't think I do. I suffer from short-term memory loss. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At least I don't think I do. I suffer from short-term memory loss. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At least I don't think I do. I suffer from short-term memory loss. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At least I don't think I do. I suffer from short-term memory loss. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At least I don't think I do. I suffer from short-term memory loss. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At least I don't think I do. I suffer from short-term memory loss. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At least I don't think I do. I suffer from short-term memory loss. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At least I don't think I do. I suffer from short-term memory loss. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At least I don't think I do. I suffer from short-term memory loss.  
  
Crisa Rei: That was fun. Crisa Rei: That was fun. Crisa Rei: That was fun.  
  
IMPORTAN AUTHOR'S QUESTION: I have no idea how to get bold words or italicized words. So if you know how please email me or review the answer to me! Email: Kitty007@sailormoon.com. PLEASE! Thank you for your time.  
  
Crisa Rei Important Author's note: Okay This story is a sad one so prepare yourself. Inuyasha puts on seatbelt I am now prepared.  
  
It is really sad and heartbreaking. I'm crying right now! WHY OH WHY DID I HAVE TO WRITE SUCH A SAD, SAD CHAPTER! It is my most detailed chapter yet since I am still in my mood of writing. Well thank you for your magnificent reviews; you don't know how much I look forward to them each day when I check my inbox. ^^ Sorry for the short-term memory loss thing. I thought it was funny. Well let's go on shall we.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fallen In My Heart  
  
Chapter 11: My Last Breath (Song chapter)  
  
Please forgive any illiterate sentences, punctuation and spelling. Thank you. (*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*) A flash of light could be seen even behind his eyelids.  
  
"NO!!!" he heard a voice scream and then a sob.  
  
"No!" the voice cried again with such agony that it made Inuyasha's eyes flash open and he turned his head with pain. His pupils went small as the scene before his eyes sketched in his brain.  
  
Sango was sitting down on the ground; one hand on the ground holding her up, the other was in her face. Tears were streaming from her hand as they fell to the sand. It was so heavy that Inuyasha could actually hear the splash of it as it hit the sandy shore.  
  
Her hair was untamed and looked limp and lifeless. She cried over and over, "No. No. No!" She reached out and picked up the houshi's head.  
  
Miroku was lying on the ground, his head soaked in his own blood. Flames were screaming in the trees nearby as Sango sobbed. "Please, Miroku, don't leave me."  
  
Miroku opened his eyes as blood streamed from his temples down to the left side of his chin, leaving a brown trail of blood. He lifted his hand weakly and touched her cheek with the softness of his hand and smiled. "Sango- chan, I love. I always have loved you." He winced in pain, "And now this is a bad timing to admit my love for you. I know you think that I am a hentai, Sango-chan, but," another wince as blood ran down. "but you mean everything to me, Sango-chan. I apologize for my transgressions upon you."  
  
*Hold on to me love*  
  
Sango shook her head, "Miroku, please don't leave. I-I love you too!" Her kimono had his blood, and her tears soaked in it.  
  
Miroku laughed weakly, "Do not worry, Sango-kun. I will always be with you no matter what."  
  
"NO!" Sango cried, "Miroku! You idiot! Please don't die!"  
  
*You know I can't stay long all I wanted was to say 'I love you' and I'm not afraid*  
  
"I wish you eternal happiness, my Sango," Miroku said as he stroked her salted tears away on her cheek. "Do not cry." He winced, "Argh! Sango please take care of yourself. Heaven is a great place to go to."  
  
"Miroku," Sango put her hand on top of his. "Miroku-chan, please try and fight it."  
  
"I am trying, Sango," Miroku winced, "but the pain is too real."  
  
*Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?*  
  
"No!" she cried harder and hugged him, "Try harder! Miroku, don't leave me! Please don't! I can't let you die! I won't let you die!"  
  
Miroku smiled, "Yes you can. Let me go Sango-kun. For I will die happy." He reached for her head with both his hands and drew her close. He kissed her tear-covered lips.  
  
Sango closed her eyes and let him kiss her. For once she didn't slap him. For once she didn't yell at him, for once she didn't feel annoyed and for once he was dying while kissing her. This was there first kiss and would soon be their last. She never could experience his soft kiss and his warm hug again. Or hear his strong, intellectual voice and comments again. Or feel him grope her and hold her. He was leaving and she knew it. The kiss weakened, but a surge of strength replenished it. His own last strength just to keep the kiss lasting. He was using up his energy just to make her feel loved. She loved him.  
  
Miroku opened his eyes to take one last look upon his Sango. Tears were still sparkling down her cheeks and her brown eyes were closed as he felt her lips against his. 'Sango, I love you and I always will. Sango-chan you have given my heart wings.' He closed his eyes and he felt her slip away from him.  
  
*Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you? Sweet rapture (joy) It ends here tonight*  
  
She shot open her eyes and her pupils grew small as his lips fell from hers and his head fell limply on the blood stained covered ground. Her eyes shook with sorrow and were glazed over. Her eyes filled again with tears and she threw herself upon his dead body. "Miroku! Miroku! Please! Come back!" She kissed his dead lips as her tears fell onto his face. The last of his blood in his veins ran cold and the blood that had left the body was still wet, except for on his face. It was dried and her tears washed the blood away. ".Miroku."  
  
Kagome watched in horror and crystal tears fell from her hurt eyes to the ground. "First Inuyasha, then myself, now Miroku!" 'I can't let this happen.' "NO!" Kagome screamed out in sobs, "Please stop this! INUYASHA!"  
  
*I'll miss the winter A world of fragile things*  
  
Sango saw Miroku's soul be lifted up into the sky and she got to her feet, "MIROKU! PLEASE! COME BACK! Come back!" She slammed her fists against the tree. "No, my love!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Damenay, "You will pay for all the destruction you have caused!" He jumped up, "Tetsusaiga!" The sword flew to his hand on instinct and he leaped up and stabbed the queen in her side as she let out a scream of Hell's pain.  
  
Sango watched as Miroku's soul hovered a bit.  
  
*Look for me in the white forest Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)*  
  
Sango smiled as her last tears fell, "Miroku. Please take care."  
  
Then the soul glowed blue and disappeared in a simple twinkle, like a star on a clear night.  
  
Sango closed her eyes, "Miroku if you can hear me I promise I'll avenge your death, along with Kagome, and the others by my side. I promise with all my heart."  
  
(This is Sango's song now)  
  
*I know you can hear me I can taste it in your tears*  
  
She gazed at his crimson covered body and looked up at the sky where she last saw him. Clouds rolled and thunder clapped loudly. She grabbed her Hiraikutso; "I do this for you Miroku, Kohaku!"  
  
"Go! Hiraikutso!" She threw with all her might and love, "Hit the target!" Then a black orb appeared beside the moving boomerang. It soared with it, at its target.  
  
*Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet rapture*  
  
Damenay looked up from her soar body, "NO!" Sango watched as the orb guided the boomerang stronger than ever.  
  
*It ends here tonight!*  
  
The boomerang smacked right into the Queen of the Damned and she fell backward with such force that there was dead silence throughout the time. Damenay's mouth bled and her head was bruised as she got up again. She laughed wickedly. "Pathetic fools!" she shouted, "Such pathetic, worthless fools! You think you can actually kill me? The Queen of the Damned? Do you possibly think you can stop me!"  
  
"Yes!" Shippo shouted. "You killed my friends! I won't let you kill their souls!"  
  
*Closing your eyes to disappear You pray your dreams will leave you here*  
  
Sango grabbed the returning boomerang and the orb glowed brightly then faded away. A man appeared. "Father!" Sango fell to her knees in disbelief.  
  
The man smiled, "Sango, you have shown such strength through your times of trial. You fought hard for Kohaku's life and for Miroku's. Sango, your family awaits you. We will open our doors whenever you need us. We are always by your side."  
  
"Father! I'm sorry," Sango cried.  
  
"For what, Sango?" her father asked, smiling, "you have given your family honor."  
  
She looked up, "Really?"  
  
"Your mother is with us too," he said nodding, "She is crying for joy of you. She likes Miroku."  
  
Sango laughed, "I'm surprised."  
  
"It is time for me to go," he said, "I will be with you in spirit."  
  
"Yes father!" Sango said and she got up, "I love you, Father."  
  
The man smiled and waved goodbye.  
  
*but still you wake and know the truth*  
  
Sango smiled at Damenay as Inuyasha got up and smirked.  
  
"Think your strong now, bitch?" Inuyasha asked, "Do you?"  
  
Damenay looked surprised as Kagome came and stood beside Inuyasha. Sango walked weakly to them and stood beside Kagome as Shippo joined. Myoga jumped out of nowhere onto Inuyasha's head.  
  
"No!" Damenay hissed as Dominay joined their presence.  
  
"Face it Damenay!" Dominay said, "You lose!"  
  
"NO! I am the queen! You can't kill me!" she cried.  
  
"Oh yes we can!" Inuyasha said, "Tetsusaiga!" He slashed at her as Kagome aimed and shot.  
  
"Hiraikutso!" Sango cried out.  
  
*No one's there*  
  
Damenay fell backwards in semi-defeat and with Damenay's last chant she blasted green light from her hand and the light raced through the darkness as rain began to fall. The waves danced wildly.  
  
The light raced faster and fasted and finally it hits its target.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango gasped.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!" the target fell backwards into the sand. Blood poured from her stomach onto the sand. She flinched wildly in pain.  
  
"No!" Kagome cried out and raced toward her.  
  
*Say goodnight Don't be afraid Calling me*  
  
"No!" Kagome knelt beside her, "You helped us. Please don't die.*  
  
*calling me*  
  
She lifted her head, "Kagome, your face it's, getting darker." Then she fell, fainted and she lay motionless on the ground as Kagome screamed.  
  
*As you fade to black*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Crisa Rei: *sniffle* *sob*  
  
Inuyasha: *sobs quietly* Here. *hands Crisa a tissue*  
  
Crisa Rei: *takes it* Thanks. Well I am so sorry I had to kill off Miroku and some other Unidentified Person. Could it be Kagome? Could it be Sango? Could it be Dominay? Kagome said she helped. Did she not? Or could it possibly someone else that lurked in the bushes? That tried to help with psychic powers? I have no idea, but I'm going to go and cry some more. MIROKU! WHY!  
  
P.S check out my web log. www.xanga.com/crisarei or email me for the answer to the question: Kitty007@sailormoon.com  
  
Why oh why!  
  
Miroku's ghost: I love you Crisa Rei, even though you killed me!  
  
Crisa Rei: I AM SO SORRY! WAHHHHH! Bye.  
  
Oh and review now I don't care if you reviewed in the last chapters do it again. I wanna know how you like this one! 


	14. Whisper

Disclaimer: WHY OH WHY DID I KILL HIM! I do not own Inuyasha, even though I practically killed all the characters  
  
Crisa Rei: Ok, so now we can finally figure out who got killed at the end of the last chapter. I am so anxious!  
  
Please forgive any incorrect grammar or spelling. Thank you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fallen In My Heart  
  
Chapter 12: Whisper  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
*Catch me as I fall*  
  
"Kagome," the girl's brown eyes opened weakly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sango," Kagome breathed, "please don't leave like Miroku."  
  
Sango smiled, staring into space, "I can see my family. They're waiting for me, Kagome. They're all so proud of me!"  
  
Kagome cried, "So am I, Sango-chan."  
  
*Say you're hear and it's all over now*  
  
"Kagome, did we win? Did she die yet?" Sango asked. "Did I avenge Miroku's death?"  
  
Kagome gasped slightly and hung her head, but lifted it quickly, "Yes, Sango-chan, you did. He is proud of you."  
  
"I know," Sango smiled, "He is smiling. He's with my family."  
  
*speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself*  
  
"Kagome," Sango called, "Are you still there?"  
  
Kagome grabbed her hand, "Yes, Sango I'm still here."  
  
"Tell Inuyasha 'Thank you' for me would you?" Sango asked, "for staying with me even though I caused problems."  
  
"Of course I will," Kagome spoke softly, "you never caused any more problems than I did, Sango."  
  
Sango smiled, "I guess I didn't get what I wished for."  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked.  
  
*This truth drives me into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away*  
  
"I wished to die as a wife and to die not in pain and torment, but in total bliss," Sango said. "Died in my sleep or dying for my children in order to protect them. To die with honor."  
  
"What your father said was true," Kagome said, "You are dying with honor." She choked on the word 'dying'.  
  
Inuyasha now had the Tetsusaiga at Damenay's throat.  
  
*Don't turn away Don't give into the pain*  
  
"I will not die like this Kagome," Sango rasped. "I will live through this. I will."  
  
"Sango," cried Kagome. "Sango."  
  
"I can't and I won't!" Sango said, "No matter how much my family wants me to join them. I want to live!"  
  
"Sango!" Kagome felt her heart burst for Sango's strength and will.  
  
*Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes*  
  
Sango opened her almost closing eyes. "Kagome, do you believe that there truly is a God?"  
  
"Of course," Kagome replied.  
  
"I do too," Sango said. "If I ever meet him I wonder what he looks like."  
  
Kagome smiled. "If you ever do get a chance ask him why."  
  
"I will!" she said, "but I'll die of old age before I ask him."  
  
*God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep, never die*  
  
Sango smiled, "A light. It's pretty."  
  
"Welcome the light, Sango," Kagome said, "Let it wrap you in its safety."  
  
"If I do I'll die," Sango said.  
  
"I know," Kagome smiled, "I don't want you to suffer for us."  
  
*I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know that there's much more to come Immobilized by my fear*  
  
"I love you Kagome." Sango whispered, "You are practically my sister. The sister I never had."  
  
Kagome cried more. Tears fell.  
  
Inuyasha didn't let up as he listened to their conversation. His eyes were shaking in rage and in sadness. All his friends were dying.  
  
*and soon to be blinded by tears I can stop the pain if I will it all away*  
  
Inuyasha blinked back his tears. 'Don't cry,' he thought to himself, 'Never show weakness.Kagome'  
  
Kagome held Sango's hand. "You need to let go. Just like Miroku."  
  
Sango chuckled, "It's funny. Miroku is making kissy faces at me." The life in her eyes was almost gone.  
  
*Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide*  
  
Sango smiled and closed her eyes, "Thanks for everything Kagome. I think I will leave."  
  
Kagome cried harder, "You do that." And she forced a smile. "I will be up there with you."  
  
*Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them*  
  
Sango smiled as her life flashed beside her. Kohaku was trying his best to cut wood with his know weapon.  
  
(GAHHHHH I'm listening to the saddest song. Where is the Love by Nickel Back. I love this song. My friends thinks its annoying. Listen to the lyrics my people. It sounds so, so, so REAL! People killin', People Dying))) ((tears, tears, tears. Sobs. I love this song! It is so true! Sorry but this will go on until it ends. Children hurt and you hear them crying. Do you practice what you preach? Do you turn the other cheek? Ooh I like this song too! Not as much though))  
  
Then the worst flashed before her. Her father dying and falling to the ground. Everyone fell too. 'No!" she screamed in her head.  
  
*Don't turn out the light Never sleep, never die*  
  
Sango fell down as she screamed in her mind. Her voice wasn't working and then light surrounded her It was warm and bright and she felt safe and loved. The light lifted her and she felt herself being saved.  
  
*Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices at my ear*  
  
She felt like she was flying and everyone was saying, 'its okay, you're home now. Welcome." "Hallelujah, your home. We have missed you." "Remember me, Sango-chan?"  
  
Faces circled her with smiles and faces that reminded her of her old friends and family. She outstretched her arms and Miroku's warm hug caressed her.  
  
*Death before my eyes Lying next to me I fear He beckons me. Shall I give in?*  
  
She hugged him tightly and felt her last breath leave her body and heard Kagome cries become louder.  
  
*upon my end Shall I begin*  
  
Sango snuggled against Miroku. Happy now. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Inuyasha glared at Damenay. "You did all this! You made Kagome cry!" He stabbed her in the throat and black blood gushed out. Damenay smirked and grabbed the sword with her hands. Her eyes became deep pools and light blinded him.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and felt herself being pulled to Heaven. "No!" she cried, "I'm not ready yet! Inuyasha!" She tried to claw herself back to life.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and closed them shut and screamed, "Kagome! KAGOME!"  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome sobbed, "I DON'T WANT TO GO! NOT YET!"  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha tried to open his eyes and he felt heat against his face and felt fire lick his body. "I WON! I WON! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME BACK! KAGOME!"  
  
In a flash Kagome was in heaven. Coolness swept her tears and she opened her eyes. "No!" she said quietly, "I didn't get to say goodbye! We won! Shouldn't we live!" Dominay appeared in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha fell down to his doom..  
  
A smile was on her face. Dominay spoke, but no words came to Kagome's ears.  
  
"Did we win?" Kagome repeated her question frantically, "Did we win!"  
  
*Forsaking All I've fallen for I rise to meet the end*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Crisa Rei: DON'T LEAVE YET! My story is still not over even after that wonderful chapter. Just to summarize it up for you blondes. Sango died. Kagome went to Heaven and died. Inuyasha killed Damenay and died and went to Hell. There happy? But the story doesn't end there. There is two more, or one or three. So don't get your hopes killed after this story. Review and say please.  
  
Inuyasha: YOU PUT ME IN HELL!  
  
Kagome: YOU PUT ME IN HEAVEN-  
  
Crisa Rei: Then why are you mad?  
  
Kagome: I DIDN'T GET TO SAY GOODBYE!  
  
Crisa Rei: o.O That it?  
  
Kagome: ILL BE IN MY TRAILER!  
  
Inuyasha; You don't have a trailer  
  
Kagome: THEN MY CLOSET *opens a door and runs in and slams the door*  
  
Crisa rei: *yells* THATS NOT THE CLOSET! THAT'S MY TEAR STORAGE. SPLASH! *smacks head* Why do I put up with you!  
  
Sango: I'm with my Miroku! ^^  
  
Well see you around. Must mop up my tears. Happy Happy! ( Don't know why I put that.  
  
P.S Please review and thanks for all your reviews. Told you the other chapter was sad! Didn't I? I speak no lies! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I killed them all except for Shippo..hmm  
  
Crisa Rei: Yo and hello! So are we ready to read on? First of all I would like to apologize for my mistake on the nickel back thing. Justin and the Black-eyes peas sang, "Where's the love?" Sorry Justin and/or black eyed peas. No offense but WHO CAME UP WITH YOUR NAME ANYWAY? The black eyed peas?! I want some black-eyed peas! Sounds worse than the Doors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** Inuyasha fell down to his doom..  
  
A smile was on her face. Dominay spoke, but no words came to Kagome's ears.  
  
"Did we win?" Kagome repeated her question frantically, "Did we win!"  
  
Dominay nodded.  
  
"Then how come we're not alive!" Kagome screamed at her, but no sound came out.  
  
Dominay closed her eyes. "Kagome," she spoke and sound came back to Kagome's ears. "You would not understand if I told you. Inuyasha was supposed to fight her alone."  
  
"But! How come you didn't say anything!" Kagome cried.  
  
"I couldn't," Dominay whispered, "I couldn't say anything to help him except my lectures."  
  
"Bull!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Dominay looked little surprised, "Kagome, try and understand. You will go back, I promise, but we're still trying to decided if he should."  
  
"He should!" Kagome shouted, "Without him.."  
  
"Without him what?" Dominay asked her.  
  
"Without him I won't be able to live. I went into depression the last time he left me. I can't do it again!" Kagome sobbed, "I just can't! Inuyasha is a part of me and I'm apart of him! I won't let you take him from me!"  
  
"There, there, Kagome," Dominay soothed. "Do not worry."  
  
Kagome looked away. "How will we return? My mom thinks I'm dead."  
  
"Well, you will be reborn again, as a baby. You won't remember anything until age fifteen. Then it'll all come back. After that you're on your own."  
  
"Be reborn again? What about Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They, too, will be reborn again," Dominay said.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Him too, if we decide."  
  
"." Kagome clenched her fists in anger and sadness. She dropped to her knees, not believing what she heard. "Will I meet Inuyasha again?"  
  
"That I do not know," Dominay said sadly.  
  
Kagome looked up in horror, "But if I regain my memory of him, I'll get worse!"  
  
"If you do get reborn again you have a choice to forget and move on," Dominay explained. "It's a complicated matter. The children that are born each day are people from the lowest part of Heaven and they choose to forget their past, those who don't, have premonitions and can see into their past. It won't be completely erased. Most of it will be, not all. But if you choose to forget, it is completely wiped away."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I don't want to forget." 'How can I forget Inuyasha and all my friends? Why do I have to be reborn? There must be another way.'  
  
"Is there another way?" she asked, "To go back I mean? I don't want to get reborn. Please tell me."  
  
Dominay sighed, "You will have to ask God. He's a very busy man."  
  
"I will ask him!" she started run among the clouds, tears in her eyes. 'I won't let them take Inuyasha away from me! I can't and I won't.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha felt the familiar blackness fall around him, "Kagome! Kagome!" He looked around, his eyes greeting nothing but black. "KAGOME!"  
  
Then flames shot up around him and he tried to run, but smashed into glass. He was in a glass box. "What the hell? LET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Lucifer appeared and a cold smile was upon his face, "Inuyasha.you have a slight chance to live again."  
  
"Where the hell is Kagome?!" he shouted. "Tell me!"  
  
"She is in heaven," he replied.  
  
He sighed in relief, at least she wasn't going through this hell that he was going through. Chains lashed at his wrists and pulled him into a kneeling position.  
  
"If they do decided to let you live you will be reborn as a baby," he explained, touching the glass. "You'll forget.You'll forget Kagome and all your friends."  
  
"You can't make me forget about Kagome! Bastard!" Inuyasha roared, trying to fight off the chains that were smothering him. "I won't let them or you hurt her!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She looked around the dense fog; many people were walking the golden streets. "Where can I find God!? Tell me!" she demanded. "NOW!"  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at her. They all pointed in one direction and she charged to it. She ran and ran, not feeling fatigued or anything. She slipped and fell, but didn't hurt herself. Kagome scrambled up and ran until she came to a large diamond castle.  
  
"God!" she knocked loudly on the door, "I must see God!"  
  
The castle doors slowly opened and glittered in the light. She was amazed by what she saw. Everything was perfect and beautiful. She walked into the right light.  
  
"How may I help you, my daughter?" a deep, warm voice asked.  
  
She could not see anything, "Please Heavenly Father, please send me back on earth again with my friends. Please save Inuyasha! So that we may be happy together."  
  
"I see," He said. "Kagome Higurashi, you are from Japan and you are now sixteen. You love a half-demon and have befriended demons across Japan. You have used time travel well..You have always cleared your mind so bad things cannot enter." His voice was full of joy and happiness. She felt safe talking to Him.  
  
"I will grant your wish. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and you, shall all live," His voice said and she felt something hugging her safely. "You will be all right, my daughter."  
  
"I have one last question," she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are aliens real?" she asked.  
  
He laughed and it boomed through out the castle and another laugh joined Him. Probably Jesus. (For all you people who read this and don't believe in God or Jesus.well..I can't really apologize because.oh poop.you know what I mean.)  
  
"Yes, aliens are real," He explained. "There are several galaxies out there Kagome, but none of them match humans. You are created in My Image, Kagome. No other creature is. Your world is safe from aliens."  
  
"Thank you, God," she bowed. "I love You."  
  
"You have always loved me. I am pleased to hear you say that," He said.  
  
Light warmed her skin. She closed her eyes and then she opened them again. She was on the grass, under a broken tree. She tried to move, but she was in pain. "Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Kirara?"  
  
"Kagome?" a weak voice asked. It was Sango's voice. "I had the weirdest dream."  
  
"It was not a dream, Sango," Kagome said. "It was real."  
  
"You both all right?" Miroku's weak voice asked.  
  
"Yeah," they both replied.  
  
"I can't feel my leg," Sango groaned.  
  
"My whole body aches," Kagome said.  
  
"I feel like I've stabbed," Miroku murmured.  
  
Shippo was appeared in Kagome's face. "Kagome! You're alive! Miroku and Sango, you guys are a live too! Kirara is also alive! Wow! This is a miracle!"  
  
"Shippo, what about Inuyasha.?" Kagome asked, weakly.  
  
".." Shippo looked at her, "He is not breathing Kagome.I'm sorry."  
  
She felt the blood drain from her face. "What? No!" Tears stung her eyes, "He can't be dead!" She forced herself up and screamed in pain. She leaned against the tree and looked around and spotted Inuyasha's pale body. (*sob*) "INUYASHA! NO!" she fell back to the ground, pain shot through her entire body. "Inuyasha.."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kagome?!" he heard her voice screaming and he looked around as blackness fell upon him once more. The chain loosened and fell into the darkness. "KAGOME!"  
  
He struggled to break free and he felt something jerk his eyes shut. ".Kagome."  
  
()()()()()()()()())()(  
  
Kagome looked u and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
His mouth moved, "..Kagome.!"  
  
"Inuyasha.?!" she cried out, "Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and he felt his head throb. "Ow!" H sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around and spotted Kagome, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome!" his eyes widened and he struggled to get up.  
  
"Inuyasha." she whispered softly as he came to her. Blood was on his face and his haori was torn. He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Is it really you?" Kagome shivered at his touch.  
  
"No I'm a baked potato," he muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she used the last bit of her strength to throw herself on top of him and hugged him.  
  
"Kagome," he winced in pain, but his heart leaped out for hers. He brushed her hair away from her face as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Sango smiled as she got up, her leg was broken. "We need something to heal us or we'll die."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome an spotted he spotted the jewel around her neck. He took it in his hands and noticed that it was complete. How could that possibly be?  
  
The jewel glowed in his hands and he knew what he had to wish for. He closed his eyes gently. "I wish.I wish that.."  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Crisa Rei: Muhahahahhahaha! It's not the end folks, more is about to come my friend. Promise and hope to die in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
Inuyasha: What do I wish for?!?! TELL ME YOU MORONIC FOOL!  
  
Crisa Rei: *glares* I'll pretend you didn't say that.  
  
Inuyasha: You better.  
  
Crisa Rei: *grabs nearest thing that can be used as a weapon, which happens to be a pencil* Inuyasha! Die! *shoves pencil up his nose*  
  
Inuyasha: GGAHAHAHAHAHAH get it out!  
  
Crisa Rei: Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you and farewell! Oh and if you're wondering if Shippo ever died, he died from shock, forgot to mention that.. 


	16. The Wish, Oh I can't wait!

Disclaimer: Yo and yo again. I do not own Inuyasha and never will.  
  
Author's Note: I really don't care about the thing where it says you can't have author's notes anymore. I am still gonna put them! Anywayz I am so so sorry about not posting in a long time. I still need to update on Rubber Duckies. I don't think I've updated in five months and I hate to disappoint all my friends out there. And PLEASE forgive any misspellings and junk. Oh and this might be a crappy ending, but I tried my best. * . ~  
  
Evanescence: Fallen in my heart  
  
I think this is Chapter Fifteen: The Expecting Wish  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango smiled as she got up, her leg was broken. "We need something to heal us or we'll die."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and he spotted the jewel around her neck. He took it in his hands and noticed that it was complete. How could that possibly be?  
  
The jewel glowed in his hands and he knew what he had to wish for. He closed his eyes gently. "I wish...I wish that...." He took a deep breath and raised it up high.  
  
Something hit the back of his head. He turned with a slight confused/scowl look on his face. "Who did that?"  
  
"Just get on with the wish already! You don't need to act like a hero and make it dramatic!" Sango yelled, holding her left shoe in her hand. The right shoe was at his feet.  
  
"Well I want to make sure I wish it right!" Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
Kagome, Miroku and Shippo all fell over. "JUST GET ON WITH IT!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine." He closed his eyes again, "I wish all of us were healed and healthy."  
  
The jewel glowed brighter and brighter in his clawed hands and suddenly he was flung to the ground and the jewel exploded. It flew in every direction possible.  
  
It seemed as if the whole world glowed like the sun. Inuyasha felt warmth and happiness encircle him. He was raised up into the air, as did everyone else.  
  
Kagome felt as if she had been born again. No pain scarred her body. The light surrounded her body and she felt powerful and strangely different.  
  
Sango grabbed onto Miroku and noticed his wounds disappear. She smiled as Kirara and Shippo floated around as happy as could be.  
  
Kagome felt herself drop gently down and she blinked and looked around at her friends. All of them were staring at her. Inuyasha's mouth was open in amazement. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked looking at them all.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo bounced into her lap and reached up on her head and tugged on something. She felt like laughing.  
  
"Stop!" she burst out laughing, "That tickles."  
  
"You have doggy ears!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
She stopped laughing as Shippo stopped pulling on whatever the heck was on her head. "What? That's impossible Shippo." She stood up and reached up to her human ears. They were gone. "Aghh!" she squeaked. She moved her hands up to her head and fumbled with dog-ears. She rushed over and threw stuff from her bag frantically and brought out a mirror. She screamed.  
  
Inuyasha stared at his Kagome. She was demon?! H could smell her. She smelled like a demon. But how? She looked amazing. White dog-ears, similar to his, were on top of her head. Her chest was...well big and her curves were perfect. Her hair was longer and slightly lighter and he noticed that when she looked at him he could've sworn that he saw a glint of honey color in her eyes.  
  
She gasped at the sight of herself. She covered her mouth and dropped the mirror and burst into tears. A deep pit was in her stomach and a great overwhelming feeling engulfed her. She felt someone pulled her body into their lap. She knew it was Inuyasha and she shifted where she sobbed into his chest. She clutched his shirt.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha's voice said, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" she sobbed. Her words very hard to make out, but his acute hearing could. "What if my family doesn't accept who I am? What I am! I am so confused."  
  
"Relax now Kagome Higurashi," a soothing woman's voice comforted, "They will accept no less of what you were. You are now a hanyou. Just like Inuyasha. Do not worry, for just as people accepted him you will too. Sure there will be people who detest you, but you will learn to deal with it. I am Shikon No Tama, the souls that were trapped inside the jewel. The jewel has now been scattered once again across the land since a wish was made. It is now to be retrieved again by the Inuyasha group. You are strong together, but if separated will become weak."  
  
The lighted woman paused. "Miroku, you cannot be cured by the hole. Naraku is destroyed because of Lucifer. The hole will stop expanding, but it will not go away. I would still cease upon groping women, now that you have Sango. Sango, you have gone through so much pain and you have survived with the help of Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku. Yes, they were the most unlikely people to help, but they are now your friends. I suppose you realize this. Kohaku is safe. I cannot bring your powers back, but I have answered all your deepest wishes. Four souls, four wishes, four healings. Including Kirara."  
  
Kagome wiped her tears away, "Thank you Shikon."  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome close, "What was my deepest wish?"  
  
"That Kagome could be with you forever. You knew she was human and that you out live her. So I made her a half demon, just like you. Now you both can live together, happily. Sango's wish was for Kohaku to be safe. Miroku's head was full of wishes." She gave him a knowing smile and an embarrassed smile came across his face. Sango muttered, "Hentai."  
  
"But your deepest desire was for Sango to be happy and your wind tunnel to be gone. I couldn't do that and nor could Naraku," she explained, "However I did stop it from growing. Kagome your wish was for your future to be filled with bliss with Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome blushed but nodded as she squeezed Inuyasha's hand. He squeezed back.  
  
"Well I must go. And Kirara's wish was well...that's just our secret," she winked at Kirara. "I must take my leave. Good luck and I can guarantee that your lives will be filled with hope and birth." The lighted woman diminished and Inuyasha stood up and Kagome stood up too, as did everyone else.  
  
Miroku kissed Sango with tenderness and she smiled inside herself. She grabbed his head aggressively and the two began frenching. Miroku's hand was resting on her butt. (Hentai) but she didn't slap him. She wrapped her other hand around his neck.  
  
Shippo made an icky face. "Come on Kirara, let's go see those flowers over there." He picked up Kirara and practically ran out of the scene.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "Kagome, I love you with all my heart." He brushed his hand across her cheek.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked down and then up into his eyes.  
  
It was strange seeing the golden flickers in her eyes and the cute ears, but he loved her so much he couldn't care less if she changed. Okay so it did arouse him a little, but he could keep that to himself.  
  
"I love you to Inuyasha. You are what keeps me going. If you left me forever I just wouldn't be able to go on," Kagome lifted her chin.  
  
And with that little tilt of her chin he kissed her. He broke away with a smirk, "Just one last thing that you owe me."  
  
"What's that?" she asked, spotting the mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
He reached up and tugged on her ears and she let a small laugh escape.  
  
"That tickles!" she murmured as she tried to suppress it.  
  
"It does to me too," he said. She let a deep, comfortable growl rise in her chest and he kissed her again. He couldn't hold back. They both fell to the ground in pleasure.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
THE END!  
  
Crisa Rei: Woo hoo I finally finished one story! YES! Go me! Go me! It's my birthday! Anyways I would like to think Sugar, Aa, Ant, Dan and Saruka. And my family. And the TV. And Inuyasha! Oh heck with I'd like to thank the world! I'd like to thank you for supporting me through my writer's block and not yelling at me for misspelling and junk like that! *sobs dramatically* you are so beautiful!  
  
Anyways I will post what happened afterwards just to keep you happy.  
  
Kagome: Kagome currently travels between time still. She is happily twenty- three and her family does accept her. She told her friends, they accept her too. Hojo despises her now. (snickers) She works as a lawyer. Has a great present life. Past life: She is a mother of two. Shippo and her daughter, who happens to be full demon. Sesshoumaru is proud that his niece is youkai. She is a priestess aid to Kaede, who is ill. (Disease. Cancer)  
  
Inuyasha: Ah the happy hanyou. Happy and strong father to Shippo and daughter. A loving husband. (yes they got married). Lives in the village. (Yes the daughter is respected even though she is a demon. She's two right now) He is still hott. He helps people build houses and exterminates demons.  
  
Miroku: The lecherous monk. He is a happy, lucky husband. (Surprise surprise). He is the father of twins. Both boys. (both have the wind tunnel) He helps Inuyasha exterminate demons.  
  
Sango: Is pregnant (with a girl). She helps Inuyasha and Miroku exterminate. But not right now since she has a fat belly. She is a hard working mom.  
  
Shippo: Has a girlfriend. Is raised by Inuyasha and Kagome. Lives with them. He is an entertainment artist for children. (When he is older he becomes the very first manga artist)  
  
Kirara: Still loyal to Sango and helps with kids.  
  
The gang: They still travel and get shards, but they mainly hang around the village. They kick major butt since Kagome is a hanyou. All are still great friends, and a great kick butt group.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Still hated Inuyasha but visits because of the niece. Still stalked by Rin. Jakken died.  
  
Rin: Has a human boyfriend, Sesshoumaru is her father. Interesting.  
  
Naraku: Dead  
  
Kikyou: Dead  
  
If you have any other characters to ask about just ask me. OH AND REVIEW! REVIEW! GO NOW! CLICK! CLICK! Thank you! 


End file.
